Chronicles of Riddick: The Animal Side
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Lysia kills every man who tries to get into her pants, for reasons only known to her. Riddick's senses go wild when he first smells her. Maybe there's more to both of them than meets the eye. More adult version on adultfanfiction
1. Prologue

Prologue

G-G

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side; the animal side. That's probably why cryo-sleep doesn't work on me.

At least, not in the way it was designed to. Some stupid malfunction in my brain makes me always horny, especially around men. That's why I have to watch myself. My self-control draws thin around men, and some of them are set off by my smell.

So why do I hate cryo-sleep? Leaving my animal side awake, which controls most of my brain anyway, it makes me hornier than ever. I wake up dripping feminine juices. And my uncle wonders why I always fly first class in my own booth. I'd rather get killed or forgotten in a crash than wake up to a man fucking my brains out.

I was raised by my uncle, Paris Ogilvie. He liked to collect antiquities. Some legal, some not so legal. He loved Earth, as in the planet, but he'd never been there. We lived on the planet Lysidas, which I was supposed to be named for. Unfortunately, my father couldn't spell and he wrote "Lysia" on my birth certificate. I cut him slack though, considering my mother died while giving birth to me. I wouldn't be able to spell either if it had happened to me.

My father was Furyan by birth. He left the planet when he was 30, only to leave me with my uncle and go back after I was born. Douche. Paris never told me of my father's lineage. Apparently he "never knew." Whatever. Thankfully I got lost coming home from school one day and a few thugs "enlightened" me.

They told me that Furya had been destroyed by Necromancers five years before my birth. Something about a prophecy that some Furyan boy would overthrow the Necromancer king or some shit like that. My father had gone back to try and challenge the Necromancers. Dumbass move, dad. He was converted to their "faith" and blah blah, never to be seen again. Made me laugh that my father thought he was the Furyan from the prophecy. Apparently he wasn't paying attention when they taught it to him.

Fortunately, I didn't inherit his lame-ass brain. I get my intelligence from my mother's side, which is why I could tolerate my uncle so well, him being her brother and all. But my father was Furyan, first and fore most. A killer, with animal instincts. Some people blame my animalistic ways on the fact that I'm half-Furyan. Since I've never met one, I wouldn't know. I guess I'll take their word for it. But I refuse to believe that their women are always horny, like me. Or if they are, they must get fucked a lot.

Not a bad way to live, I guess, unless you were Furyan. Furyan women, I was told, had a certain effect on non-Furyan men. Once they had us, they were hooked. We're like a drug to them, making it easy to sleep with our enemies and then kill them. Our men use their strength to kill. We women use our bodies.

So I refused to make a man want me against his better judgment. They could fuck me until the cows come home, but in the end, I'd only be a body to them. I wanted more to life. I wanted love. But who am I kidding? Women had no respect, especially on Lysidas.

So I'm a killer. I only kill to survive, and keep my heart from breaking. Maybe one day I'll meet a man who sniffs my ass and I won't have to kill him for it. He'll be able to handle me. Like I said, who am I kidding.

All the Furyans are dead.


	2. Ch1: My senses are reeling

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized since this is Lysia's narrative. Just so you know. Also, Lysia is the niece of that guy from Pitch Black, the one who owned all the liquor and stuff. Just wanted to tell you in case, like me, you never caught his name.

G-G

Chapter 1

G-G

"Check it out! It's the Lysidas reject!" Justin, a tall lanky kid, shouts with a grin. He's just out of high school and thinks he's mature because of how many girls he's screwed. He knows better than to try me out, but pushes his luck by jarring me with snide comments whenever I pass his way.

"Shut your mouth, Justin, or you'll lose your favourite part of your anatomy," I say with a growl. He's standing with some new guys in town, thugs by the look of them.

Behen, the planet I moved to after my uncle disappeared five years earlier, is a common stop on ship's voyages. Kind of like a 7-11 on Earth. Get your fill, and keep moving.

The men take a puff of their cigarettes and look my 5'4" frame over. I wear tank tops most of the time because they allow free movement. I know men like seeing my bra straps showing, thinking they saw something I was trying to hide. They should see the things I do hide. My bra has darts strapped to the sides, along with a blowgun, and my bulky belt holds ammo for my twin pistols, which are visible, but people hardly take you seriously when you have boobs. My front pocket holds my handheld computer, my favourite piece of equipment because it's durable enough to withstand even the most extreme damage, which is good considering how much rolling and dodging gunfights require. Six knives are strapped to each of my thighs and hidden by long khaki shorts. And for extra measure, there's two discs of tear-gas snug against my nipples.

Even with all this artillery strapped to me, I still look hot enough for men to stare. Dicks. I shove Justin as I walk past him and he falls backwards into some garbage bags.

I hear him shout "Aaaaaw!" as I push open the door leading to the bar I work at. It's not always a good thing to be working at a bar where drunken men hit on me most of the time, but this bar was the only place in town that would hire me.

There are about 15 men in the bar that I can see, most of them the usual that come here every night. Instantly, my brain registers the smell of all the men, weeding out the ones that smell sweaty and focuses on the ones that smell like a man's skin. There are about 6 of them, but one smell is stronger than the others. A smell I'd never smelt before. It's so powerful, it makes me gasp and grab the edge of the bar counter. Who the hell is doing that? I feel my juices drip from my pussy to my knees. _Holy fuck_, I think while biting my lip. The smell arouses me to the point of pain. I somehow gain control and continue walking behind the counter until I reach my work apron.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_Sitting in the shadows of the bar, it takes me a minute to realize that the smell of the room has changed. There's a woman here now. Gunpowder. Lead. Steel. She's carrying enough artillery to kill an entire block of people. My cock hardens as I smell something else. Arousal. She's dripping with it. Her smell is different from any women I've smelled. It's the sweetest perfume, dripping into my blood like a drug. The other men in the room don't seem to notice her smell like I do. Somehow a white shot of possessiveness hits me. If they touch her, I'll cut their dicks off. My throat growls and I clench my fists._

_I still don't see her, this woman who smells so achingly wonderful. This woman who is making me feel things I've never felt in my life. What the hell is wrong with me?_

G-G

I pour Stan, a regular, a shot of vodka and take a slug for myself. God, I still smell someone in here. I've never been so aroused in my life, not even when I wake up from cryo-sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a wet stain on my shorts, and a puddle underneath me. I already feel my socks turning soggy, so I kick my running shoes off and throw my socks into a bucket of water. Damn it, I can hardly stand this.

Jerry, the chubby man who owns the bar, walks in from the back and sees me sweating.

"Lysia," he says. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, pee break, Jerry. That time of the month, you know." I laugh once like I'm trying to be casual about it, but as soon as he hears 'time of the month,' he grabs the rag I was mopping my face with and gives me a look like, 'take care of your womanly stuff before I barf.' I run to the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

"Oh God," I say in relief. The smell is muted behind the door, so now it's like a nose itch. Hardly even there. I wash my face to get the sweat off and inspect the damage.

My shorts aren't soaked, which is good considering I don't have anything to change into, but my legs are dripping wet. I strip off my shorts, panties, and the straps holding my knives. Half of my knives are now wet as well. Perfect. Jerry doesn't even know I have an arsenal hidden on my person so I can't very well leave all this where he can find it. Thanks to the Furyan side of my brain, I can only think of one solution: clean the knives and masturbate so I can work in peace. I hope it works.

Since I'm already half naked, I sit down on the counter in the bathroom between the two sinks. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I think with a shudder. I hesitate for a second, until the smell suddenly gets stronger, like the man wielding it is outside the door. I bring a finger over my clit and my hips buck.

"Damn it," I breathe. My clit is so sensitive I can barely touch it. I bury a finger inside myself instead, avoiding my sensitive clit. I know I can't fit two fingers, since I'm still a virgin, but one finger is enough for now. I bite my lip, forming the word 'fuck' with my mouth as I move my finger in and out. It's pure ecstasy, smelling that smell and touching myself at the same time.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_It's torture, smelling this woman and not being able to see her. I stand up and head over to the bar. The men avoid me, as they should. My black cape and black goggles is enough to make the strongest man cower in fear. But I'm not here to kill someone, so it's their lucky day. Just as I reach the bar, I smell a whiff of the woman. A gentle breeze coming from a curtain that leads to the back of the bar, where the employees go, is the cause. The bartender almost tries to stop me, but one look at my muscled arm and the glint of a gun sitting in my holster keeps him quiet._

_I close my eyes and sniff the air. She's back here. My cock twitches in anticipation. I haven't had a woman in years. No time like the present. Following my nose, I stop at a door marked 'Women.' She's taking a piss. I almost turn to leave, but I hear her swear and moan. _

_Propriety wasn't taught at my school, so I run my fingers over the door to look for a crack in it. I find one, pull my goggles up and look through it. _

_Inside is a tiny woman, tiny compared to me anyway. Her skin is smooth and light, like she doesn't get out much, but there are muscles on her arms. Her hair is thick and henna coloured, but it's pulled into a ponytail so I can't see its length._

_I move my eye lower. Fuck, she's masturbating. I should've guessed, since her smell is getting stronger. My cock gets harder, as if that's even possible, so I rap on the door with my knuckles._

"_Hello?" I say, my voice unintentionally low and seductive._

_She screams in ecstasy and falls off the counter. Suddenly, her smell erupts and is so potent, I can't think straight. I only think one thing: I have to fuck her. I slam against the door, tearing at the handle, my animal side taking over._

"_Go away!" she shouts. Instantly, the need to screw her dissipates and I step back. I stare at the door, dumbfounded. What had just happened? I need a drink._

G-G

The man outside the door walks away, taking his smell with him. My breath is coming in huge puffs, making my breasts move erratically up and down. My mind is still reeling from my orgasm. From the smell of the man alone, I had been so close to an orgasm. When he rapped on the door, I could feel an orgasm starting, my walls clenching around my finger. But I wasn't prepared for what happened when he spoke.

"Hello?" he'd said from outside the bathroom. As soon as I heard his voice, I erupted, my entire body shaking, making me fall off the counter. When I hit the floor, I ejaculated fluid that sprayed and hit the wall. I'd never done that before. Oh, I'd heard about it from other girls, but my orgasms had always been normal before now. My body is still twitching from the force of my orgasm and I can feel my ejaculate puddle under my legs.

I need a fucking shower.


	3. Ch2: Blood on the floor

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized since this is Lysia's narrative.

Hotbritt5000: Actually they're the same atm lol I'm just going to have some sex scenes that won't be on the version.

Wonderlust: I'm so sorry! I didn't know that this site doesn't accept italicized font! I fixed the first chapter, separating their different thoughts with - I had no idea!

XAvengedxDegeneratex: Truth be told, I get instantly horny if I smell a man's skin, even if I don't like the guy. And you don't want to see me when I'm in a room full of men who I can smell lol

G-G

Chapter 2

G-G

By the time my body calms down, I notice two things. One, this bathroom doesn't have towels, which is bad considering that I'm lying in a puddle of my own fluid. Two, the smell of the man is gone completely. Thank God for that.

I start to get up, and my legs are still wobbly. I grab the counter and look at my reflection. My face is rosy, like I've just had a thorough fucking, which isn't far from true. I shriek when I see my hair, which is not only free from the rubber band I had it in, but is also soaking wet and smells like sex. Great. And I was having a good hair day before now.

Using the crappy paper towels in the dispenser on the wall, I manage to clean myself off and get dressed again. It's no easy feat when you have to clean your weapons as well as yourself. My tank top is splattered with my fluid, so I grab the bottle of air freshener and douse myself in it. I pray it covers the smell of sex on me.

The hallway is empty when I peek out, so I quickly grab the mop and clean the bathroom floor. When I'm done, I lean across the doorway, exhausted from my orgasm and all the cleaning.

"What are you doing?" my boss yells from behind me.

It's not easy to sneak up on me, since my senses are sharper than normal people, so it scares the hell out of me. In the midst of screaming my lungs out, I swing the mop around and smack my boss in the face with it.

"Jerry! God damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I don't apologize. He deserved it. His face is dripping with my fluid, which is pretty humiliating, but I keep my cool. He frowns and with one swipe, cleans his face off with his large sleeve. He doesn't say a word; he just stares at me like I should bow at his feet for forgiveness. He should know better than to expect that of me.

I throw the mop down at his feet and stomp out into the bar. Since I'm now pissed off at the look Jerry gave me, I decide to give him a piece of my mind. On my way out, I knock over all the tables near me, and shove a few men out of their chairs. The men standing in the front doorway step out of my way. They know better than to bother me if they want to live.

When I reach the street, I grab my motorbike and race away as fast as my bike will take me. Driving gives me time to think, which in this case is a good thing. I realize that I'm not angry with Jerry. I'm angry that a man could control me like the one in the bar did. I didn't even see his face and I already want to kill him. No man will ever lord over me and reduce me to a puddle of desire without facing the consequences.

A tiny part of my brain is still sighing with content. 'Who cares if he made your need for sex so extreme you would've let him fuck you if he had walked in. It was good, and you know it,' one half of my brain said.

'Shut the hell up!' was the other half's reply.

I stop my bike and chain it to one of the pipes on a barred window. I slip into the shadows of a nearby alley and look around to see if I'm being followed. The men who follow me home get a slit throat and a dip in the nearby ocean. Thankfully it doesn't happen enough for people to notice. Not that anyone notices the disappearance of men like that, but it's still good to be safe from further investigations considering I don't even own the room I stay in.

Still safe in the shadows, I slink down like a cat and scurry over to where my rope ladder is. My building is a vacant three-story warehouse. Most people would say that it's in a bad neighbourhood, but since I'm part or most of the reason it's a bad neighbourhood, I could care less. My leather gloves are sitting under a broken pot, right where I left them, so I slip them on and start climbing the rope ladder.

I've been told that Furyans are agile, but I must've inherited some of my mother's balance because sometimes I have a habit of tripping or falling at the most inopportune moments. When I reach my window and climb in, it instantly turned into one of those moments. My senses are immediately alert, even though my head is still thinking about what I have available for dinner. My body tenses and moves into a defensive attack position, alerting me to everything around me.

A floorboard creaks. A ragged curtain blows in the wind. An old grandfather clock ticks. Heavy breathing in the shadows. And that fucking smell. God-damn-it, he followed me here! I crouch even lower, ready to strike, and flip out two daggers. Pistols work faster, but aren't quite as fun as daggers. It says something if you can beat your attacker with skill, rather than a fast finger. Pistols are my last resort.

A tenor voice starts laughing from the shadows. I can hear that he isn't very big. No muscles. Normal sized throat. This man doesn't kill with strength. He kills with fear. Coward. So why is he here?

"Such a fierce warrior you are. I wonder if you're this fierce in bed." I can feel his stare and his disgusting grin, even though his face is still hidden.

Ding ding! We have a winner!

He continues. "Why did you scale the building like some superhero? You can always use the stairs. They do work, you know."

I don't respond. I use the ladder to make people think the stairs don't work. After I get to my loft, I pull the ladder up. No visitors. It works pretty well, but he doesn't need to know that.

I'm still partially hidden behind some old kitchen counters, so I peek out further to see who is in my house. His smell. I'd forgot about it, so it hits me full-force. Juices dribbling, nipples hardening, skin tingling. Geez, is he going to kill me with a weapon, or passion?

'Passion! Passion!' yells half of my brain.

'Shut up! It's weapon or nothing!' the other half responds.

Sometimes I wonder if I battle the two sides of being a Furyan woman in my head. One side loves passion, and the other wants blood. Then there is the quieter side, which contains my common sense, and is from my mother. A three-sided brain. Most of the time they are all in a happy balance. This stupid smell is throwing them off!

I decide then and there that I will kill this mother-fucker and rid myself of this torment. Either that or let him fuck me. NO! There will be no fucking!

My inner battle is distracting me, so I don't notice someone approaching until I get a kick in the face and go flying. I recover quickly and roll away from the man. His smell isn't as strong as in the bar. Maybe it gets duller as you go.

I climb and jump onto the ceiling beams, slinking out of the man's sight. I move like a spider in the eaves, watching his movements, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You're a right troublesome bitch, aren't you?" he says while he's scanning the eaves looking for me.

I growl low in my throat, sounding like a bear. You're gonna pay for that one, inky-squinky. His head whips around to where my growl came from, but I've already jumped away.

His smell gets stronger when I jump over to the back corner of the loft. I almost lose my footing, it hits me so badly. I feel a few drips of my feminine fluid fall away from my sweaty skin and land on the floor below me. My eyes get lazy with passion and my arms wobble. Shit, that smell! I can't bear it another second! This will end now!

I slither over to the man and drop down on him, sinking my dagger into his chest. He screams as he falls to the floor, taking me with him. Geez, he won't quit screaming. I can't let the neighbours know anyone is here, since my neighbours are all criminals like me. With a click of my tongue, I slit his throat and get up.

'Aww damn it. He got blood on my floor. At least he missed my rug. That would've left a stain.' I sift through his pockets and find a substantial amount of money and some drugs. I throw the money on my couch and put the drugs back in his leather pants. His only weapon is a very nice gun, so it joins the money on my couch. It's not like I'm a pickpocket, but I did just quit my job and I need the money. Besides, it's not helping him anymore. Waste not, want not.

His smell is still swirling in my head, but it's not very strong now. I look him over and find my earlier assessments to be correct. He's puny and tall. Not the kind of man I would expect to have such a powerful scent.

'I suppose we can't all be choosy. But I am glad that I didn't let him fuck me. He isn't a very attractive sort.' I suddenly recognize his face as one of the thugs that was outside the bar with Justin. That dirty little…. If Justin told this man where I live, I'll skin him. I'll give him a full circumcision, the twit. Justin doesn't really know where I live, he just knows the neighbourhood my building is in. But if this man was as attuned to my smell as I was to his, he probably followed my scent to my loft.

Oh well. He'll soon get a dunk in the river.


	4. Ch3: Her Nest

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized since this is Lysia's narrative.

Wonderlust: I fixed it!

Prettypinkpony: KK, I send you e-mail updates.

Monkeyshines: This is after The Chronicles of Riddick.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

G-G

Chapter 3

G-G

_R.B.R._

_So this is where she lives. The woman with the smell sent from the gods. After seeing her in that bathroom and smelling her orgasm, I decided to find out more about her. It's a common thing when you're hunting someone, except I have no intention of killing her._

_I arrived at her loft before her, following her scent to a deserted warehouse. The loft is the size of a small house with no extra walls, only support beams. There are two rows of broken counters at the side of the loft that's lit up by three windows and a paint splattered sink is situated in them. A chipped plate and cup sit in a tray on the counter and a rusty spoon, fork and knife are placed neatly under a fabric napkin next to them. The whole thing looks like it belongs in a gourmet restaurant, except for the fact that it's plain to see that the utensils have had more than their fair share of use._

_There's two areas curtained off in the room. One is hiding a dented metal tub, which to my surprise has running water. Cold, but nonetheless, water. A torn rag that is not the same colour it was when it was bought, whenever that was, is draped over the side of the tub and a bar of soap that smells like dirt is on top of it. I purse my lips at the sight and let the curtain fall back over the tub._

_The other curtain's secret is more surprising. Broken boards, crates, dirty tarps and a ceiling beam that broke free but is still connected to the wall, are behind the bed sheet curtain. Why bother to hide this stuff when her whole loft looks like a dump?_

_There's a big rug in front of her couch, and on closer inspection, it's hiding a few holes in the floor. I peel back the blanket on the couch and find holes where a rat chewed the stuffing. Her metal bed has the thinnest mattress I've ever seen. I lift it up and see that it's not an actual mattress. The girl put a flat board over the metal springs on the bed frame and cushioned it with one old quilt._

_I've spent most of my life in prison, but even those places were better than this. Prisons may be shit holes, but at least they give you a mattress and a toilet. Is there even a toilet in here? I duck to look under the bed and find a bucket with a wooden toilet lid on it. Ugh._

_All of this inspection does nothing to ebb my curiosity. Why does this woman live in such horrible conditions? Women on Behen weren't held in glory, but they weren't mistreated either. She deserves better than this. Any woman does._

_Footsteps on the stairs. My hand automatically pulls out my rough stone dagger. I disappear into the darkest corner, the one furthest from the windows. No one can see me. Not even I can see until I take my goggles off._

_The room becomes faint purple outlines. Purple means heat. A man walks into the room. Beer. Sweat. Dirt. Doesn't he ever take a bath? I might be a killer, but there is a fine line between being dirty and never cleaning yourself. Jesus. Of course, if I had that little woman in the tub with me, I might take a bath everyday._

_I don't let myself get carried away with that imagery, but a few images slip by anyway. Wet bodies. My mouth on her breast. Soft gasps. I almost growl at myself, but I remember just in time that I'm trying to be invisible. This scraggly man has the same idea, but he doesn't go that far into the shadows. He doesn't have my surgical shine job. The pussy._

_I smell her before I see her and instantly stiffen… everywhere. Damn it, I haven't been this hard in six years and I haven't had a woman in five. My animal side knows better than to take control of my mind when I don't want it to, but now it's not listening._

_She comes over the ledge of the window next to the counters, climbing something. There's a crease between her eyes and I suddenly wish I can press my finger there and erase it. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm turning into a fucking pussy over a woman. She stumbles into the loft and I actually have to stamp on my right foot to keep it from stepping towards her. I've never felt this possessive of a woman before, not even with little Jack._

_Jack. Turned a killer because of me. I left her when she needed me. Don't know what gave her the idea I could help her. I'm not a fucking babysitter. It feels wrong to think that about Jack. I did care for her, but in my line of work, that's not enough. You look after yourself first. Always. And that's why she's dead now. I didn't save her in time because I was too busy looking after myself. I'm a self-centered bastard with her blood on my hands. Blood that didn't deserve to be mingled with the stink of my enemies. Too late now, idiot._

_Life is precious. People are precious. Carolyn taught me that. I realized something when that thing carried her away to be eaten. Up until that fateful crash on that God-forsaken planet, people were just smells and calculations to me. Expendable flesh. I lived for the smell of their fear. Fear of me. Fear of death. Whatever worked. When I was around people, I surveyed the space we were in, calculated running distances to the exits, counted the weapons everyone had, put everyone on sides (my side or the enemy's) and even picked out ones that would make good decoys. It had never occurred to me that people had personalities that could be missed if lost. No one had ever cared whether I lived or died before Carolyn. Sure, I had inmates that helped me, but we were all expendable in the others eyes. Easily dealt with should any of us turn, and it did happen._

_On that planet, I saw motherhood for the first time. Carolyn had cared for little Jack like the best of mothers. She would have died for the girl, but instead she died to save me. I wish she could have known how many nights I laid awake wishing that that horrible beast had carried me off instead of her. Maybe then Jack wouldn't have turned into a killer. Maybe she would've become a real lady and married someone who treated her right._

_It's stupid of me to dwell on the past like this. I know better than anyone that you can't change what has already happened. It's not like I believe in destiny. Hell, no. What's happened has happened. The only thing you can change is the present. Carolyn also taught me that. Carolyn gave me a reason for life. Love. Granted, I've had little to none of it in my life, but before her, I thought I was incapable of the emotion. Yes, I had loved her once. It took me a few months to get over her, but now she always brings a sweet memory or two when I think of her. Now the only woman I can think of is the tiny one that's in front of me. She's about the size of Jack, but huskier. She knows hard labor, as well as hard times. Damn it, I don't even know her name._

_She's crouched behind the counters, but I can see her from my hiding place. She's lined in purple and it's lighter where she's the hottest. Hmm, looks like she's as excited as I am. Her breasts and vagina are the lightest purple, so light it's almost white. I look down at my pants and my cock is the same colour. Go me._

_The man kicks her, and as she goes flying, my killer side takes over. I can't understand anything he says because of my fury, but I know she doesn't answer him. She climbs up to the ceiling eaves that are laid out in squares made of wood and hang three feet from the actual ceiling. She's moving like a spider, with agility and grace, and occasional clumsiness. Okay, maybe she's more like a spider monkey. Half spider, half monkey. That sounds right._

_She practically floats over to my dark corner. How can she see in this darkness? Maybe my eyes aren't as impressive as I thought. I almost allow myself a laugh before something drips onto my head. Good God, she's dripping feminine fluids on me. I can't resist and bring a finger up to wipe it up, then lick the drip off my finger. God, she smells heavenly and she tastes like the most exquisite wine. My cock twitches a few times from the taste. If I ever have this woman, and I have little doubt that I won't, I will eat her out until she falls unconscious. I'll never go thirsty with her around._

_She growls at something, and I remember what I'm doing. What did that bastard say to her? I resist letting out my own growl. I don't want to scare her. She practically flies across the beams and jumps on the other man. Blood. Arousal. They fall on the floor and she slits his throat. I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get to help kill the bastard, but the smell of her and the blood is making my head swim. I've never been on drugs, but I have a suspicion that this is what it feels like. All this ecstasy is making me become addicted to her smell. I can already feel it happening._

_Perfect._

G-G

The smell is gone by the time I wake up the next afternoon. I don't sleep at night anymore. It's when I'm the most vulnerable. Oddly enough, not only is the smell gone, so is the man's body that I'd stuffed into a trash bag before I went to sleep.

I gasp and jump off of my bed, grab two daggers and huddle into a corner. There's no one here. There's no one here. You would smell them, wouldn't you? I calm down enough to stand up, but I slip the daggers into the waistband of my faded pajama pants. I have to leave now. Someone has found my place.

"Hi Lysia! Nice pad you got here," someone says from the doorway. I grab the daggers so fast, I accidentally slice the waistband of my pajama bottoms and they fall to my ankles. I follow them to the floor. I somehow manage to kick out of my ruined pants and roll over in James Bond style to an animal crouch, holding the daggers out. Oh, it's only Justin.

"Geez, you need to chill," he says while walking in. He's carrying a bag of groceries, which he sets onto the nearest row of counters. Using the bit of dignity I have left, I grab a pair of jeans and pull them on. I can't stop myself from thinking about the smell of the man I killed last night while I'm putting my bra and a tank top on. It felt like I'd had the bottle of wine stolen when I'd only had a whiff of it. I sigh. He wasn't the kind of man I want, I remind myself. It's better this way.

I bite my lip in surrender. I wish I could smell him once more. I feel like I'm addicted to his smell and now I'll never smell it again. I pray I don't have withdrawals from not being able to smell him. God, his smell was so wonderful. It penetrated my brain like a head massage.

"You finished having sex thoughts?" Justin says impatiently.

I look over at him, coming out of my trance. "You like having ten fingers?"

"Quit talking smack and get over here. I made you breakfast."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He's never cared about me before. What's changed? And how the hell does he know where I live? I walk over to him with every intention of finding out, whether he wants to tell me or not.


	5. Ch4: Journey from hell

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

G-G

Chapter 4

G-G

While I'm slinking over to Justin, I grab the revolver that I swiped last night. I cock it and stick it in Justin's face.

"How'd you find my place, Justin? Don't you dare lie to me!" I yell just for emphasis. If I wanted to kill him, I would've grabbed a knife. If I ever let someone be close to me, they would know that with a knife in my hand, I mean business.

Justin's hands go up and his face turns white.

"Lysia, calm down! I got a note in my apartment to come here and make sure you had enough to eat!"

Who would send Justin a note about me? "Where's the body?" I press the gun to his nose.

"Body? What body?" Justin starts sweating.

I move the gun an inch from his head and shoot it, hitting one of the beat up counters.

"Get out of here, Justin!" He starts to protest, so I shoot again, this time it whizzes between his legs. "Now!"

He runs out looking like a frightened coyote, which is quite comical, but this isn't the time to laugh. Someone knows where I live, and now it's time to leave.

I grab my big black sports bag, toss it on the couch, and unzip it with one swipe. Blankets, my few dishes, my rope ladder, and all my artillery go in it. I only own a few changes of clothes, so they grace the top of the bag. I put on a turquoise top and a pair of black leather pants. My shorter knifes, the ones I use when I wear pants, go under my short sleeves, handles down and showing. People know I mean business with knife handles showing.

I hoist my bag up and pull my arms through the backpack straps. I look around the loft. I lived in this place the longest, almost a year. It was nice knowing I had a place to go at night that was safe. Now I would have to move every night until I scouted a safe place to stay. I have to leave the city and go somewhere else. I should look into another planet, but I don't feel like enduring cryo-sleep at the moment, not after Mr. Sexy-smell. With one last look at my home, I shut the door and leave the building.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_Where is the girl going? I thought if I got rid of the body and sent her friend over, she would think he was behind it. She's smarter than I thought. What is it about her that's so different from any other female? She looks normal to me. Except for the killer part, but that's hardly abnormal on this planet. Then again, I look normal to people too. Hmm. Maybe I should follow her and find what she's all about. God knows I need to keep moving to keep those Necromancers off my ass. I know I'm their leader and shit, but I need my space. I don't like being tied down with responsibilities. I told them I would be back in a few months. Those months will be over soon. Call in the cavalry!_

_I try not to think that my Necromancer excuse is just a cover-up, and force myself to NOT think what I'm trying to cover up. With my mind made up, I steal some gear and follow the girl._

G-G

Someone is following me. My killer instincts have confirmed it every step for the past five days. I can't get a whiff of the person. He must know I can smell him. Perfect. A hunter as good as I am. That's rare. Why hasn't he killed me already? He's hunting me and he's been doing so for five days. I've felt him since I left my loft. What's his deal? Quit beating around the bush already!

I sigh and rip open another bag of food. My uncle told me that the army on Earth eats this shit. No wonder they can't win any wars. Anyone who eats this for every meal is insane. I set the chemical reaction that heats up the meat and slurp up some dried apples while I wait for it to heat up.

I'd kill the bastard myself, but I'm too curious. Furyans are the best trackers. Everyone knows that. Maybe my stalker is Furyan. I cut the thought off quickly. I can't allow that kind of hope. There are no Furyans out there. He's just really good. Not a Furyan. Not.

I burn my hand on the meat from not paying attention.

"FUCK!" I shout in frustration. I kick my bag and in doing so, get dirt all over my dinner. "Damn it!" I shout again. I grab one of my short knives and throw it. It lands in the stream I camped next to. I slump down on the ground and admit to myself why I'm so angry.

I miss that Goddamn smell! That man smelled like heaven, and I fucking killed him! I got something special thrown at my feet and I stomped on it. I'm such an idiot. If I ever smell that smell again, I will not hesitate to throw myself in the man's arms and beg him to immerse me in it.

With a sigh, I get up and try to find my knife. I can't afford to start losing my weapons out in the wilderness. I'll need them when I find a new town. I find my knife in the stream, pinning a fish to the ground. The fish is a good size, so I use my knife to catch a few more. Anyone for sushi?

G-G

_R.B.R._

_We're coming close to a town. We should hit it tomorrow. Being in the wilderness for an entire week has made me realize how much I enjoy my primal instincts. Out here, everything is based on instincts. Where to find food, where the streams are, when a storm is coming. I don't have to worry about mechanical planning in the woods. It's sort of calming. Ever since that Godforsaken planet, every second has been part of a plan to save my skin. I haven't had a moment to relax since then. Did this girl make me feel this way? She seems to be just like me. Always watching for the attack that's sure to happen. Being tense every moment, even if nothing happens for years. It saves your skin when something does happen, even if being ready for an attack for that long is a pain in the ass. _

_If only there was a place where we could both relax. No mercs. No people trying to kill us for their territory. No jails, no metal gags; no people telling you what you can and can't do. Must be nice. Damn, this girl is growing on me. I can see my future with her. A quiet life where we can both relax. I might even take up a trade._

_Okay, cut the touchy feely crap before I puke. Where the hell are my killer instincts? Furyans don't waste their time picking out curtains. We kill the person who owns the curtains and then steal the weapons hidden in the cellar. _

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

_I repeat the mantra to myself and keep following the woman who is unraveling my sanity._

G-G

That Goddamn smell! I'm going insane in this fucking wilderness! I smelled that smell last night in my sleep and it was accompanied by an extremely vivid wet dream. Is it going to haunt me for the rest of my life?

I'm so angry, I pick up a knife and go hunting. I crouch low and start a feline run into the forest. I smell fur and blood. Not even paying attention to what I'm killing, I stab and stab, letting out my fury on whatever I captured.

Five minutes later, I finally wake up and see that I just hacked up a rabbit. Okay, that was stupid. I don't need my rabbit pre-jillioned. I hunt more, but the animals must have seen my lapse in sanity and gotten out of my range. Damn it. I am so not eating that army crap for another night. I walk back to my camp, angry, sorting through my mental list of army dinners, trying to pick the one that has the most appeal. My foot hits a rock, my decision still unmade, and I stumble in to my camp. When I open my eyes, I can't believe what's on the ground in front of me.

Two perfect coneys, ready for me to skin and cook. I immediately scan the area for whoever left them. Nothing. I get up and inspect the rabbits and immediately smell that man.

No. It's not him. You're imagining things. You KILLED him! He's gone. Bye bye. Now shut up and eat your bunnies.

G-G


	6. Ch5: New City, New Blood

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having some health problems and all that fun stuff. So, I hope this chapter will make up for it! XOXO

G-G

Chapter 5

G-G

Civilization.

Being in the wild always makes me spoiled on it. Walking into this new city makes me want to run back into the peaceful forest where I can relax. No one hunting me. No senseless killing.

Oh my God, pull it together, Lysia. This is the life of a Furyan. You don't have a choice. The only thing soft on you is your tits and it'd better stay that way.

The regular citizens in this new town watch me walk down the street. A grocer sweeping his porch, a baker setting out rolls, children playing tag. Living their perfect lives. A life I don't deserve.

I turn onto a dark alley and move towards the bad side of town. I feel the cold brick building beneath my fingers, smell the recent rainstorm. A cold breeze hardens my nipples and I shiver. I ache for the man I killed. The smell brought a sense of security, something I've never had. Maybe with that man I could get some real sleep at night instead of staying half awake ready for an attack. I could relax and enjoy life.

Stop it, I chastise myself softly with a sigh. The town has turned dark before my eyes. I smell beer and the brick walls have gotten scummy. Ragged men sit beside the road smoking cigarettes. A woman's laugh. There's a brothel on the left. I emerge from the alley into a courtyard filled with gang members. All noise stops as they stare at me.

Fuck.

I walk to the right towards some abandoned buildings, trying to leave the crowd of thugs. A very handsome one gets up and moves towards me. Damn it.

"Now where do you think you're goin', sweetheart?" He steps next to me, putting an arm over my chest and grips my right shoulder. "You smell good, baby."

I keep my eyes straight ahead. "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you get your hand off me and leave me alone."

One of his friends came up to my right side. "What's with the artillery, baby? You carryin' it to your boyfriend?"

My head is all calculations. I count the number of guns, notice who has extra rounds. With a glance, I can tell who knows how to use their guns and who doesn't. I find a dark alley I can disappear in and calculate how long it will take me to get there. Five men have blood on them somewhere, but I don't know if it's theirs or a victims. I catch the glint of knives and smell the gunpowder of a machine gun.

Only a few minutes has passed. The dirty hand is still on me and a few men have joined my new friends. I wait for the right moment to take them down.

"What's the matter baby," says the man with his arm on me. "Cat got your tongue?" He moves closer. I reach up to my left shoulder and draw out a tiny poisoned dart. He doesn't even notice me reach up and stab it into his neck. He sputters and falls over.

His men are dumbfounded. They didn't even see me do anything. Instantly, they charge towards me. I back flip my way over to the machine gun. I know it's not necessary to act like a gymnast during a fight, but it just looks so fucking awesome! I grab the gun from one of the unwilling participants and start firing away. One dead, two dead, three dead, four dead. I throw three knives at the rest of the attackers. Gurgle. Dead. Victory to the girl in the leather pants.

There's still about 25 men in the courtyard and they're all staring at me like the ghost of Christmas past.

"Anyone else want to join their mothers?" I say while looking around. No answer. I throw down the machine gun and start walking towards the dark alley I saw before. I spot a man holding a sniper rifle and snatch it from him.

"I'll take that," I say with a smile. He backs away in fear.

This town is turning out lovely. I walk towards the abandoned buildings with a grin.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_I just witnessed this tiny woman kill 15 people and my cock is as hard as a rock. What the fuck? I have never been aroused by a woman fighting and killing people before. Why her?_

_I smell the blood and grin. The only thing better than the smell of blood is that woman, but blood is still pretty awesome. I feel the metallic tang on my tongue and lick my lips. What would blood taste like on her skin?_

_Focus, Riddick. I move back into the shadows and go back down the alley. I can't walk out into the courtyard or I'll be associated with her. She'll find out I was here. I'm not ready to reveal myself to her. Not yet._

_I find another alley that leads away from the courtyard and follow her scent. She's in an old hotel building. There's old furniture in the lobby and a thick layer of dust covers everything. Spider-webs, knocked over brass lamps. Why'd she pick here?_

_Her scent is fading as she goes higher up in the building. I leave and pick a nearby basement to live in._

G-G

I find a room in the hotel that has a bed in it and put my bag on the mattress. A puff of dust greets me. I could care less. I haven't slept on a mattress in five years. I crash onto the bed and let out a huge moan. Oh God, I have missed the comfort of a mattress.

I wake up a few hours later, not even realizing that I dozed off. I grab my tin that holds my credits and leave to get some food.

On my way there, I feel the normal presence following me but then it becomes two. Two people are following me. Great. The second isn't as good as the first and loses me a few times as I weave in and out of the streets. The first, my usual stalker, almost anticipates my movements while I try to lose the second.

I stalk over to the bakery I saw before, after losing the second tracker. The first stays far enough behind that I don't catch his scent. He's smart, I muse. Smart enough to pass for a Furyan. I don't let myself believe that he is, again. That kind of hope would destroy me.

The baker eyes me critically. Bastard. I'm not here for your approval. I grab a few loafs of bread and hold out three credits, the written price.

He looks at the money and back up at me. "Five credits."

My nostrils flare. He's cheating me because of how I look. "The loaves are one credit each." I shake the three credits in my hand.

"Five credits or no sale." His face says it all. He thinks I'm a tramp.

I pocket the three credits and get out my left gun. His face changes and I smell fear on him. Good boy.

"I don't like being cheated," I say calmly, my senses becoming alert. I vaguely register children's laughter; a couple kissing each other's cheeks; a grandfather clock in the shop's corner; a fly buzzing around the baker's bread dough.

"Is there a problem here, Asod?" a voice says from the doorway. I stiffen in horror. This voice was accompanied by a scent as powerful as the one belonging to the man I killed. This scent was different. Like too much salt on spaghetti. You don't quite enjoy it, but some of it registers to be pleasant.

My body reacts against my will. It readies itself for sex, even though my head doesn't. It feels like I'm being raped, and my body is enjoying every second of it. All of this was exactly the opposite of the feeling I had before, when the sweet smell had hit me the first time.

"This woman refuses to pay for my bread!" He points a finger at me, so I cock my pistol. His arm lowers.

"He was trying to cheat me. They cost one credit a piece and I have three loaves but he tried to-" The man's hand lands on my shoulder, cutting off all speech.

In that moment, I saw his face in my mind; knew things about him; knew his age, race, and name.

I gulp and lower my gun.

Only one race has the ability to pass on information to one another with a single touch.

Furyans.

G-G


	7. Ch6: That's me, the predator

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Heh heh, nope it's not Riddick! He's not the only Furyan ya know lol Sorry about the delay! I kept putting it off because I wanted it to be perfect but last night I MADE myself sit down and finish this chapter. Hope you like it :)

G-G

Chapter 6

G-G

"I will pay for the girl's bread, Asod," the Furyan says in a silky voice.

"Of course, Mr. Razhir." Asod takes the credits offered, bags up my bread, and leaves the room, obviously afraid of Razhir.

Razhir's hand is still on my shoulder, causing me discomfort, but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

"And who might you be, my dear?" Razhir turns to face me and his hand leaves my shoulder. Thankfully the whole information-passing thing only works one way. He knows nothing about me.

"Thank you for paying," I say, slipping my credits into his jacket pocket. "But I take charity from no one." I grip my bag and side step him to get out of the bakery. He moves quickly back in front of me and drops my credits into my bag.

"I will not take your money, my sweet. Think of it as a…gesture of friendship. Now we're friends." He smiles an oily grin and holds out his hand to me. Yeah, like I'm that dumb. I look at his hand and then move back to his face.

"I don't make friends. I make enemies. When you're a person like me, all friends are just future enemies."

He drops his hand and studies me for a second. "You don't have to live like this, you know." His face still reeks of deception and his words sound like a business deal.

"You know nothing of how I must live." I pop my jaw in frustration. "Good day, Razhir."

This time he lets me leave, which is a good thing. Two more seconds in front of him and I would've hauled out the artillery. What gives him the balls to make assumptions about my life? He has no idea why I have to live the way I do. I'd rather live the rest of my life alone and crouched for attack than give my body to someone who sees it as nothing. Even though his words make me burn with anger, I wish that I could believe them. This way of life is my lot, but every second of every day I wish it wasn't so.

I feel the presence of my follower, the presence I've grown used to, and somehow it gives me comfort. Something in my life is stable, even if it is a creepy stalker. I turn slowly in the direction I feel it coming from.

"Thank you," I whisper to the person. As if in response, the wind changes to blow against me and I smell that smell that has come to haunt me. The exquisite smell of the man I will never have.

Fuck.

I need to kill something.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_I smelled that Furyan who touched my woman. He smelled of death and evil._

_Wait – MY woman? Oh God, you have GOT to be kidding me. I did NOT just think that! I kick the wall next to me a few times. OUT, OUT, OUT! No connections. No faces. No memories. She will mean absolutely nothing to me! Everyone who means something gets killed because of my mistakes. I will not allow her to suffer like little Jack._

_I jump down from my perch and start following her again. I cannot leave this woman – who means nothing to me – at the mercy of that disgusting Furyan. He's already powerful in his own right. Who knows what would happen if he…I growl low in my throat at the thought. That's probably his plan, the fuck. He wants the woman so he will…I growl again, this time causing someone nearby to wonder if there's a dog in the alley. Oops. Guess I should keep moving instead of standing here like an idiot._

_I move like an animal, quiet and stealthy, keeping up with the woman. Wish I knew her name. I already know a lot about her, things I'm sure no one else does. Her hair curls after it gets wet, but she keeps it in a tight bun to make it straight. She likes to watch ants go by and her face lights up when she sees flowers. Fuck, I sound like a pansy poet._

_Wait, she stopped walking. I watch her carefully. I know she knows I'm here, but she doesn't know who I am. And that's how I want it. That way no one can hurt her through me. I can make no mistakes that will cascade into her death. When she gets her bearings in this new town, and I know for sure that asshole Furyan will leave her alone, I'll move on. I'll be her protector for a while. I'll be her silent guardian, watching over her in the shadows. And soon I'll be gone. That's the way it has to be._

_She turns to me and seems to look straight into my eyes as she whispers, "Thank you."_

…_._

_I'm staying forever._

G-G

I'm too restless to sleep. My instincts know something is up, even if I don't. Screw it. I get up and put on my long coat to keep out the cold, then make my way down to the lobby of my hotel.

It's so quiet here. My old town was noisy with gunshots and screaming. Here the only noise is a creaking sign, a wobbly lampshade, an old clock. I walk towards the front doors to get a glimpse of the three moons on this planet. They're so beautiful, it almost hurts to look at them. Before I can get there, I hear soft mews coming from a dark corner.

It makes sense that there are animals in here, but I haven't seen any as of late. They stay away because of what I am. They know I'm a predator, more animal than human. My animal side makes them cower in fear.

I reach an old cardboard box and find a white mother cat with five tiny babies. Four are white like their mother, but the fifth is black with a shimmer of violet. It looks alien surrounded by so much paleness. Kind of like me.

I step closer, drawn to the tiny black kitten, but my smell hits their noses. The mother jumps up and with a hiss, runs away into the shadows. The four white babies follow her, meowing about how scared they are of me. The black one tries to follow, but it's clear that this kitten is hurt. It limps away from me, trapped inside the box because it can't jump.

"Cee turas, abueto malehkas," I say softly in Furyan. Have no fear, tiny baby of mine. It's the only phrase I know in Furyan. Paris told me that it was my father's final words to me before he left.

I reach out to the kitten, slowly, speaking the words over and over. Animals can't understand languages, but they do know intentions. When I get about six inches away from the baby, it explodes, kicking, biting and clawing my hand. It knows I'm a predator. The scent is stamped onto me like a tattoo.

Now I'm pissed. I'm not trying to hurt you, you stupid kitten. I grab it by the scruff of its neck and hold it away from me. It protests more while I carry it up to my room and shut it away in the bathroom. I'll handle that bundle of claws later.

God, now I'm really angry. How dare that cat judge me just by my smell! I'm not evil. I don't kick cats for fun. Sure, I've killed people, but that's none of that cat's damn business! I grab my gun holster and put it on over my pajamas. Fine, I'll go do what I do best: kill and torture. That should make you happy, you little bitch with fur. I storm back down the stairs, checking my ammo in each gun.

Wait. Something is different. I scan the dark lobby. I smell men, leather, steel, cigarettes, sex. Hit men. In my fucking hotel. They must be dreaming. I spin the barrel of my gun and lock it into place, then draw out the other one. I'm ready to rumble, boys.

"May we…check in?" The voices chuckle. Aww, the cute little hit man made a joke.

"Unfortunately, this hotel is fully booked, but I would be more than happy to check you in at the graveyard. The rates are very good, I hear." Beat that, suckers.

"We're not here to fight you." Yeah, 'cuz you know I'll kick your butts. "We're here on a friendly visit." Friendly, my ass.

I walk down a few steps. "Oh, I see. Do you always carry guns on friendly visits?"

The man speaking to me steps into the moonlight. Chocolate skin, leather jacket, 33 magnums on his waist. Ugh, so tacky.

"Just a precaution," he says with a grin. 15 other guns click and lock. God, how many men are in here? "It also ensures your….cooperation."

I reach the bottom of the steps. "Touching, but umm….I'm not interested in your little girl scout campaign. Now run along back to whoever paid you to come here before I get really pissed."

He rests his shotgun on his shoulder. "You don't know who you're messing with, sweetheart."

"And neither do you, skippy pants." Urgh. Why did that have to catch me when I'm NOT decked out with my throwing knives? At least I'm still kick ass with my guns. Go me. I'm SO going slayer on their asses. They won't know what-….Oww. My neck stings.

Fuck. Tranquilizer dart.

Those dirty….

I hit the ground. Blackness.

G-G


	8. Ch7: Hands that Kill

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

xAvengedxDegeneratex: I agree. I love strong heroines and the pansy ones that are so popular make me want to go slayer on their asses lol And yeah, I know I took forever *blushes*

G-G

Chapter 7

G-G

_R.B.R._

_FUCKING GOD DAMN IT! I TAKE ONE LITTLE NAP AND SOMEONE KIDNAPS MY GIRL! I mean, the girl I guard. For no reason whatso- oh fuck it. I need to stop kidding myself. I'm attached to her._

_There. I said it._

_I'm guarding her because I want to._

_Because I like her. Because she's pure sunshine and- oh fucking hell not this crap again!_

_Scan the lobby for scents, Riddick. Quit being touchy feeling. You're a killer. Grr. Rough and tough. These hands destroy life and draw blood. Argh!_

_I look down at my hands. The hands that kill. I could think of better things for them to do…._

_I catch the girl's scent on the stairs. Not very old. Maybe three hours. I sniff close to the carpet. Ah, there you are. The man who took her. I grin evilly and memorize the scent. He just moved to the top of my hit list._

_I make my way up the stairs to her room. When I get her back, she can't stay here. I have to move her things somewhere safe. I shouldn't even care. I should be moving hell and high water to go get her instead of making house, but I can't bear the thought of taking her somewhere that's not ready for her. She deserves better. She deserves things that I cannot give her._

_Great, Riddick. You're hooked on a chick whose name you don't even know. Nice job._

_I'm bagging up her stuff when I hear scratching on the bathroom door. What the hell? I open it cautiously and out pops a tiny black kitten. It runs from me, limping as it goes._

_I resort back to my prior (and more sane) mind-set for a few seconds, acknowledging the cat as a risk to safety and a liability, not to mention it's injured. But of course, it's her cat so I can't leave it here. She can deal with it. I catch it (after many unsuccessful attempts) and the freaking thing goes haywire._

_I know, cat. I'm a killer. You're very smart. Now quit scratching me._

_Finding something to carry it in is an absolute nightmare and by the time I find a box and poke holes in it, I'm dying to go find my woman._

_The bloodlust I've been holding off creeps in when I drop her things off at my hiding place. It's dark now. Perfect for sneak attack. I can't suppress a smile as I follow the scents through alleys and streets._

_Oh, they're gonna pay. I'll make sure of it._

G-G

It's too bright. Someone turn off the goddamn light! My eyes hurt! Take pity on a poor mercenary, you jackasses!

It takes me a minute to realize that there's no light over me, I just have an excruciating headache. Tranquilizer darts have that effect. Damn it. Those dirty cowards. Stand up and fight me like a man - err… woman!

I sit up, clutching my head with one hand. Why is the floor so soft? Oh, it's a bed. I look around and find that I'm in a nice bedroom. Nice, meaning, it may look like an army bunker, but it has a nice bed and regular furnishings. Hmm, wonder who lives here. They must be rich if they can afford all the manpower that was in my hotel. I walk over to the door and open it. Fuck, a guard. I stiffen in defense, but he makes no move to stop me from leaving the room.

He cocks his shotgun. "He's been waiting for you to wake up," the bald guy says. 33 magnums, leather jacket, chocolate skin. Aww, it's Mr. Tacky from the hotel! Small world. "I will take you to him."

"He who?" I ask as Mr. Tacky takes my arm and pulls me down the hallway. No answer. Humph. God, what's wrong with my brain? Stupid fucking tranquilizer.

Mr. Tacky leads me to a huge brightly lit room. Something about it makes me think that whoever lives here thinks he's the shit. Especially since there's a throne.

"GOD! Turn the fucking light off!" I groan, shielding my eyes.

"My apologies," someone says. The lights go off. About time. Wait, I know that voice!

"Razhir!" I stomp over to where he's sitting on the throne (ha ha). "What the fuck is going on? I don't believe I authorized a kidnapping."

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Answer the question, damn it!" I reach for my knives out of instinct even though I wasn't wearing them when I was kidnapped. I feel so naked without them.

He stands up. "You didn't tell me your name in the bakery."

I cross my arms. "Well, those are the breaks. Sucks for you. Now tell me why you brought me here already!"

He gives me a look like it's completely obvious why he had me kidnapped and takes a step towards me. I step back. He looks almost hurt.

"I have no wish to harm you."

"Mmhmm, and I was born a boy."

The look on his face is making my self-preservation instincts run wild. He's looking at me like he's a starving man and I'm a hot juicy steak. I fucking hate that look.

"I wonder," he says, stepping closer still while I back away. "Are you really so tough without your weapons…." His eyes gleam and my nostrils flare in fear. His smell is winding around me, creating unwanted bodily reactions. Like last time I was near him, my body readies for sex and my breathing becomes harder. He notices. "Why do you fear me?"

The words, 'I fear no one,' get stuck in my throat. His scent is so powerful, like harsh winter winds. You want to escape them but you can't.

Self-preservation takes over. My leg swings out and kicks the side of his knee. He tries to grab me, so I kick him in the stomach and he shoots off, hitting his throne. Weird. I thought all Furyans could fight like me. His muscle men come at me from all sides. My senses come alive.

I start kicking and punching anything that comes near me, scanning the men for knives. They all have guns. Guns are SO not badass. One grabs a knife from his boot and starts swinging it at me. What the fuck is he doing? Landing a plane? I jump down to the floor and sweep his legs. My knife now, fatty. Slitting throats, stabbing eyes, cutting guts. It's Christmas morning! Weeee-hew!

Razhir grabs me from behind and knocks the knife out of my hand. Cheater! I struggle until he places a hand on my right breast and squeezes. Now that was totally uncalled for, you bastard!

I'm totally about to kick his ever loving ass when the doors burst open and a new player walks in.

"You have two seconds to let go of my woman before you die."

G-G


	9. Ch8: Light in my fury

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how Lysia kicked Razhir's ass so fast. I think it has something to do with him having hired hit men. I mean, come on! What kind of Furyan needs hired hit men? Do you see Riddick needing someone else to do his dirty work? Hell to the no! So, to answer your question, it's because Razhir is a wussy prick who can't fight. Boo hoo him lol (More on this later in the story btw ;)

Also, you can now blame my delayed chapters on my best friend Jandi. She introduced me to the world of Manga last weekend, which I avoided before because they're expensive and I'm poor. Now I'm like Sunako's clone, holed up in my room reading manga. (Is sitting in a dark room surrounded by stacks of manga books) Heh heh. HEH HEH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, she totally created a monster because now all of my thought processes are in anime art style and I'm drawing anime (which I suck at but I don't care because I like drawing) and I'm starting a "The Gentlemen's Alliance" fanfic and I'm crying because I have no money to buy my own manga (ah the joys of downloading). Seriously, I'm like the worst person when it comes to being completely immersed/passionate/obsessed with fan culture stuff. I go ALL OUT. No joke. I'm like the reason the word "fan girl" was invented.

Okay, enough rambling about manga and anime. I'll write the chapter now (Japanese peace sign with huge smile) *bing!* XD

P.S. This story would KICK ASS as a manga, but since my drawing skills are like zero, you'll just have to imagine how totally awesome that would be.

P.P.S. Yeah yeah, I know I put this AN on my other story's new chapter as well as this one. It was too funny to not put it on the other story though.

P.P.P.S You have no idea how blown away I am by how many people love this story. I looked at how many reviews I've gotten so far, and I almost cried. You guys really are the best :) GROUP HUG! XD

P.P.P.P.S =(It's a train!) I SWEAR I HAVE NOT HAD ANY SUGAR TODAY!

G-G

Chapter 8

G-G

_R.B.R._

_KILL THE BASTARDS!_

_(Yeah, that's pretty much all he's thinking atm. His eyes are red too. Creepy.)_

G-G

My mouth falls open as I stare at the man who just called me his woman. He's unbelievably gorgeous and ripped like a dream. Don't drool, Lysia. Don't droo- crap.

The hot guy broke the spell Razhir had me under, so I quickly wriggle out of Razhir's arms and start pounding away at him. Kick to the shin, kick to the head, RA RA RA!

SLAM!

Razhir's hand smashes into my nose and I feel it break. Great. I do NOT look good with two black eyes. The good part is that now my sense of smell is gone. Razhir's smell was about to make me puke.

The new guy, who looks twice as sexy when he's killing people, hears my yelp as my nose breaks, and goes completely ballistic. His fury quadruples. Who is this guy? He's like a tornado, not just killing the stupid hit men, he chops them to pieces, hacking away long after they're dead.

I'm completely dumb-founded and I stand next to Razhir (who's still lying on the floor because I put him there), watching this fighter, who's better than me, totally destroy every living thing in the room.

His fighting is graceful, if that's possible for someone so big. His cloak swirls around him, like it's being blown by a non-existent wind. His goggles hang on his neck and bounce around as he moves. His feet are dirty, bare, rustic. His head shines in the moonlight. I can see part of his chest where his cloak is open and have to stop myself from drooling again. Musclessssss….

He's everything I am, and yet, everything I'm not.

He called me his woman. Yeah, we're gonna have words about that, mister. You may be hot and all, but no one makes my choices for me.

When he's done, he slowly walks up to Razhir, who's managed to get up (barely, heh heh). The look on the hot guy's face is almost enough to make me scared, if such a thing were possible.

"You touched my woman, scum. Men have died for less."

I think I've died and gone to heaven.

He grabs Razhir's shirt and slams him into the wall. Razhir looks like he's about to pass out, or piss his pants. Or kick our asses.

"I should squish you like a bug," the hottie says with a growl.

Hey woah! Dude! My kill! I sigh. Looks like I'm going to have to get on hottie's bad side.

I clear my throat and step closer to him. "Excuse me." He tenses at my voice, but says and does nothing. "That bastard's life is mine."

The hottie laughs.

One of those ironic laughs, like he's thinking, "You think you're going to deny me my kill?" He fucking laughs at me.

Oh no you didn't.

I move at lightening speed towards the hottie so I can kick his ass, but he's faster. He lets go of Razhir, who passes out or something, and grabs me.

The instant his hands touch my skin, everything starts to dim.

Brown eyes. He has brown-

Blackness.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_Was she seriously going to try to beat me up? All because I laughed at her?_

_Yep, that's the girl I know and love._

_Love? …..I mean umm…oh never mind….._

_The bottom half of her face is covered in blood from where the Furyan punched her. Bastard. I walk over to him. He's already passed out from the girl beating on him, so I grind his nose with my fist until it's gushing blood._

_That'll teach you to break my woman's nose._

_I turn back to her and pick her up gently. I look around the room, surveying my handiwork. I don't really remember anything after I walked into the room and saw that bastard with his hand on her breast. My vision went red and I started hacking away at anything that moved._

_Everything cleared when she spoke._

_The light in my fury._

_Well, looks like my work here is done. I step over the bodies and leave, with my woman cradled in my arms._

_The streets are dark when I step outside. I move like a shadow, like a whisper. I have to protect her. She's everything to me._

_My place is just as dark and quiet as the streets. I set her on my bed and inspect the damage. Looks like only her nose is broken. I can fix that easily enough._

_The box holding the kitten is moving and making noises._

_"Kwa toneh ken," I say with a growl. Furyan for, be quiet, or stop what you're doing. It stops._

_I fix her nose as gently as possible, for me that is, and slather it with healing salve, then tape it up. She doesn't stir. I study her for a few minutes. I've never been this close to her, even after all this time._

_She's sturdy and fragile at the same time. She's beautiful and masculine, but also feminine. She's soft, she's hard._

_She's everything I am, and everything I'm not._

_She's….waking up._

_Her eyes pop open. Green eyes. Green like blades of grass._

_She growls. "Get the fuck off me."_

G-G

I wake up to the hottie leaning over me and say the first thing I can think of.

"Get the fuck off me." He stares at me. "You heard me, skippy. Do it."

He scowls and an eyebrow raises at me. Ooo, I'm so scared. Not.

"I just rescued you," he says, like he's telling someone he made them breakfast.

"What, do you want me to get down on my knees and thank you?" I can think of something else I can do on my knees….;) Oh shut up!

"You can start by telling me your name, little one," he says, not moving. Yeah right, dude. I'm not telling you anything.

I look around where he's brought me, slightly disorientated because my sense of smell is gone. I reach up and touch my nose, expecting pain, but it doesn't hurt at all. It's neatly taped up and healing.

I sniff. No smell. "Where's my cat," I say, while rubbing the bandage more.

He points to a small box with holes punched into it. The look on his face makes me giggle. Yeah, it's introduced itself to him alright.

"Stupid little khio," he mutters.

"Khio?" I ask. What does that mean? Cretan? Annoyance? Defensive asshole?

"Khio is little warrior." He shifts away from me and I notice from his pants that he's more than a little excited. Hmm. Pretty sure the cat didn't do that.

I sit up and reach for the box holding the kitten. "Little Khio," I whisper as I peek inside. Khio is scared shitless. Fuck.

The man looks annoyed as he watches me. "You should get rid of that thing."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why? Because you told me to?"

"It's a liability. It's injured. It hates being here." He looks at me like, do ya need more reasons, bitch? I stick my tongue out at him and set the box down.

"Sooooo…." I say during the awkward silence. I wish he wouldn't stare at me when he has an obvious hard-on. "Who are you?"

He reaches up and takes off his black goggles so I can see his beautiful eyes again.

"They call me Riddick."

G-G

Kyohei I love you! :D You're almost as hot as Riddick! BTW, I updated my profile. It is now plastered with my random thoughts. I hope you get a kick out of it :)


	10. Ch9: She's mine

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

G-G

Chapter 9

G-G

Riddick picks up a machete and starts sharpening it. I can feel the tension leaking from him, and it's more than sexual. He feels uncomfortable and awkward. I can tell just by looking at him. But why? He's a huge guy, twice as big as I am. Of course I could probably kick his butt with extreme effort, but he doesn't know that.

"I'm Lysia," I offer. He stops sharpening and focuses his gaze on me. His jaw clenches, his nostrils flare, his eyes dilate. He looks down quickly and goes back to his machete.

"So...Lysia..." he says, lingering over my name. "What brings you to this metal city?" The sparks from his sharpening flicker over his face, illuminating his eyes every few seconds. Mesmerizing.

"I think the more important question is how you knew where my things were. Care to answer that, Mr. Riddick?"

He looks up for a few seconds, and then keeps working. "Not particularly."

"How about how you found me?" I wait for him to answer.

He sighs and scrapes more. "I followed your scent."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. My scent? Only the best trackers can do that. I look around and estimate that we're in the basement of an abandoned building. I hear drips coming from the ceiling, wind blowing through cracked windows and occasional heavy noises like something is falling. I suddenly feel cold and vulnerable, something I'm not used to feeling.

"You're safe here. No need to worry." He blows on the machete to clean off the metal flecks.

"What are you a mind reader?" I say while folding my arms around myself for warmth.

"No, I just pay attention to my surroundings." Scrape. Flash.

Good. Then he doesn't know how many times I've thought about his cock in the last five minutes.

"Any chance you have my bag of clothes?" My current garments are wet, and not helping the situation. Especially since my headlights are showing.

He points with his weapon to my bag. I get up and search through it for something warm to wear. I feel his eyes on me in passive observance. And yet it's more. He's not intrigued by me, like someone is when they first meet you. They don't know your behavior, can't anticipate your movements or responses like a close friend would. And yet this man, this Riddick, is acting like he has already met me and knows more about me than anyone else. He knew that I would want to keep the kitten, but offered his opinion anyway just to assert his voice. I peek a glance at him before I get up, clutching a pair of sweatpants and a warm sweater.

"So….you just gonna sit there and observe while I strip down to my skin and change?"

He keeps scraping (even though I'm pretty sure that thing is sharp enough, unless he's planning to like chop down a tree in one go or something) and doesn't answer. My gaze goes lower, just for a peek. OH MY GOD HIS PANTS JUST TWITCHED! Geez, how long has it been since this guy got layed? Desperate much?

Hope he's not a virgin….

"Alright, fine. If you so choose to see my unsightly curves and hairy ass, have it your way." I turn and roughly take off my top, leaving me naked from the waist up. Damn man doesn't have the decency to-

A warm as hell hand slides onto my side, just below the ribs, on the sensitive part. My gasp is too loud for my taste, but hey, I've never been touched by a man before. Anywhere.

"I don't see anything that warrants me turning the other way," he says in that oh-so-sexy voice filled with arousal.

I have to swallow a few times before I find my voice again. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to touch a woman without asking?" There. That'll make him go away.

His tone changes. "I never met my mother. I was found in a trashcan shortly after birth when Necromancers were destroying my home world. After that, I was raised in prison holds on various planets. And no. They never told me it was impolite to touch a woman." His hand moves up an inch, just to tease me with his dangerous nature. Good thing I'm just as dangerous.

I pity him a little. "I'm sorry. I never met my parents either. My mother died having me, and Necromancers killed my father a few months later." My mind reminds me that I'm having a serious conversation with my boobs showing and a man's hand on my ribs. "Would you please leave so I can finish changing?"

He leaves. Damn it.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_I never knew my cock could be this hard. It's seriously causing me physical pain right about now with Lysia's smell surrounding my head. All of my self-control is barely enough to make me leave the room while Lysia is topless, so I have to think of something to do that will keep me away until she wants me back because if I don't, I'm storming back in that room and grabbing those beautiful tits. I busy myself checking the parameter of my building to make sure that the asshole hasn't followed us._

_He hasn't. _

_Doesn't take people too long to learn the lessons I dish out. (AN: That's such a "go me" moment, but he's not Lysia so I couldn't put it :(_

_Lysia. An interesting name for such a person. Very feminine and delicate. Two words I would never put with her._

_I hear that damn kitten crying and move over to spy on Lysia. She reaches a finger into the box, speaking softly to try to calm the fur ball and is rewarded with a scratched finger. She doesn't acknowledge the pain and sets the box down with a hurt expression. Why doesn't the cat like her either? Is she a hunter like me?_

_"You can come out of the shadows now, Mr. Riddick," she says while rolling onto her hips and lifting her knees up to her chest._

_MISTER Riddick? Who the hell does she think I am? Some stiff-shirt pompous asshole that only cares about petty formalities? No thank you!_

_Sounds more like that collector guy who died on the cursed planet…._

_I walk past her, kicking her dirty clothes out of my way and onto her face._

_"Don't leave your shit lying around. You need to keep everything packed in case we have to leave quickly." I lift myself up onto a large cement brick and sit on it._

_Her eyes narrow. She gets up with her dirty clothes in her hand and while looking straight at me, drops them back on the ground. God, she's so sexy when she's pissed off._

_"If you keep on lecturing me about safety, you'll wake up one morning and find that you no longer have toes." She crosses her arms on her breasts, giving me a hint of their shape beneath her sweatshirt. "I've been on the run for five years now, Mr. Riddick. I know every trick there is to live undetected and to keep myself from being found."_

_"Are you trying to impress me?" My voice is still husky with arousal._

_She scoffs. "I don't try to impress anyone, leastways you." She looks around, her nostrils flaring in concentration. She uses her senses as much as me, which is more than humans do. "Where's the food?" she asks, looking at me like I'm hoarding it all._

_"I'm not your nanny, girl. You want food, then get it yourself." This girl is really starting to piss me off. I just saved her life. She should be on her knees thanking me. (AN: Heh, on her knees….)_

_Her nose twitches a few times. I suddenly tense when I feel her energy change. She picks up her bag of clothes and the box with the kitten and starts stomping towards the exit. I jump down and catch her._

_"Where do you think you're going?" I have her elbow in a tight grasp, which she manages to break from._

_"Look, you're making it pretty clear that you don't owe me anything and refuse to cooperate like partners in hiding. I'll remove myself since I OFFEND you so much."_

_Before I can think to myself, 'Riddick, you probably shouldn't do this,' I grab her neck in a choke grip. With the other hand, I take the bag and box and drop them on the floor. The box meows in protest._

_Lysia's hands come up and take hold of my hand, trying to break my hold on her neck. She gasps a few times as I turn her and back her up against a wall. I can't control myself now. I have to taste her. I have to know every inch of her body. I move my hand to cup the back of her neck and the other hand locks her waist to mine. All I can see are her shining green eyes and her perfect pink lips._

_Mine. She's mine._

G-G


	11. Ch10: Battle of wills

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Merry late Christmas to all my readers! My bff practically peed her pants when I told her that I wrote a new chapter. She freakin loves this story lol

Riddick and Lysia are being very weird right now when I try to write. Lysia keeps trying to be all sophisticated and romantic and Riddick is giving me the evil eye for making him act so sensitive. They're also mad at me because they want to fuck each other and it's not the right time yet. I kept writing though and told them, "Better get used to it, Nancy. Quit your bitchin'." (I not crazy, I swear! Oh look, men in white suits! Wheee!)

G-G

Chapter 10

G-G

SLAM! My knee comes up to hit Riddick in the balls. At least, that's where I aimed it. It ends up hitting air as Riddick moves and shoves his knee between my legs, lifting me up to his height. His thick arms capture my hands and hold them above my head.

"What's the matter, Lysia? It's just a kiss." His head dips close to my mouth, tempting me with the promise of the pleasure he can bring. "What do you have to lose?"

I gulp a few times, caught in his spell. "It's what you'll lose, Mr. Riddick," I say in a shaky voice. It would be so easy to just reach out and give in to him. I can't allow anyone to be fooled by my body, especially a strong man like him.

His lips are so close. "You shouldn't give a fuck about me, Lysia. No one ever does."

Breathe, Lysia. "Let me go," I command, lacking the strength to be obeyed. I feel tears well in my eyes. The first man I'm attracted to, and I still can't have him. I want to shout how it isn't fair, but that's something I've known my whole life. Life isn't fair. It's a bitch that plays with you like a puppet on a string, laughing when you fail and pulling you away from the things you want the most.

If I ever meet old Mr. Fate, I'll gut him.

Riddick senses my change of attitude and lowers me to the ground. He hovers over me, so I turn my head to hide a falling tear. To my surprise, he turns and leaves like a puff of smoke.

Gone.

I slide to the floor and feel something I've never felt before. Despair. Utter despair.

I'd always had a hope that I would meet a Furyan and finally be free to give in to my passions. Now here I am attracted to a human and the only Furyan I've ever met makes my skin crawl. I must be doomed to live my life alone.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_This woman is puzzling. She recoils from me, not from disgust, but because she's trying to protect me. What is she hiding? Why does she reject men? I've never met a woman who wasn't falling all over herself to get in bed with me. That's the beauty of being a Furyan. We're irresistible. Even those that hate us are attracted to our sensuality._

_Lysia doesn't hate me. Quite the opposite. Her scent exploded with desire from being so close to me. Even as I walk further away from the building she's in, her scent fills my nostrils, as if she was standing right next to me._

_It reminds me of something I heard once about Furyans, but I can't remember it._

_I ghost over the town like wind and slip into the forest to hunt. Lysia needs food. My supply was already gone before she was kidnapped._

_I slide my goggles off and take out my bone knife. The forest is black, outlined in purple. I crouch like a wildcat and sniff for meat. Leaves rustle. Birds caw. They smell me. There's a hunter in their forest. My nostrils flare and I catch the scent of rabbit._

_Small kill, but it'll have to do. My skin is itching because I'm so far from Lysia. It begs to be back in her presence._

_I swipe. Two rabbits. The scent of blood makes me lick my lips. Furyans crave blood to be spilt, and while we don't drink it, we do appreciate its flavour like fine wine._

_I bring a finger to my lips and lick the rabbit blood. Herbivore blood doesn't taste very good. Human blood is wonderful. More often than not, when Furyans mate, one will cut the other just to taste their blood. Nothing is more erotic. My cock is hard again just thinking about it._

_I run back faster than I left so I can smell her scent and reassure myself that she's okay. She's sitting in the same place I left her, but her tears are gone. Tears are the greatest weapon she has. I can kill anyone I want to, I can strike fear in the hearts of thousands, but I can't stop tears and I can't stop her pain when I don't know what's causing it. Even if I did know, I doubt I could do anything about it._

_I drop the rabbits in front of her and walk to my bag to find my InstaMeat. A little high tech device I swiped off one of the Necromancers, InstaMeat cooks the meat you put in it fast and without smoke. Smoke is an easy way to be detected by other hunters. This way I have the advantage._

_I look back at her and she's staring at the rabbits with curiosity. What, she's never seen a rabbit before? She picks one up, pulls out a knife and skins it in thirty seconds._

_My cock twitches. God, she's hot._

_She has both of them skinned and sliced in under five minutes and puts them in the InstaMeat. I set it to cook and she slides back over to the wall to get away from me._

_"Lysia," I say slowly. "I need to check your nose."_

_I take slow deep breaths as her scent fills with desire again. It's so strong and irresistible. Does she know what she does to me? I move and sit in front of her, my big frame covering hers. Her eyes stay down as I check her nose for healing and remove the tape. She gulps a few times and her fingers clench and unclench in her lap._

_What is she fighting? Why is she fighting? I'm so used to giving up on people when things get complicated. I can't give up on her. She's my world now. I feel in my soul that I can never be parted from her again._

_"Can you smell yet?" She shakes her head in irritation. She's a hunter like me. Not having her sense of smell is like being blind. "You should get it back in a few days." She nods and turns her face away again._

_Maybe it's only her body that desires me. A woman's body can betray her. She can desire a man, but not like him._

_"Look," I say in hesitation. "I don't know what's bothering you, but I'm not here to hurt you. If you want to be all pissy and moody, that's your business. But don't slow us down if we have to leave fast. I'll leave you behind if you do." As if._

G-G

I smirk inwardly. What a dirty liar. He seems intent on staying with me no matter what.

"You're the one who's been following me ever since I left Calah." Calah, the place I called home the longest. I risk a peek up at him. He crosses his arms over his broad chest and studies me.

"How'd you figure that?" he asks in a statement.

"The rabbits. Killed in the same way as the hunter who's been following me." I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

He smiles back at me in a quirky grin. Oh god. Keep breathing, keep breathing. With a smile on his face and his brown eyes shining, I would gladly give him everything and anything he wants. I'd bow at his feet just to see him smile again.

Fuck. I'm falling for him.

No. No, not doing that. Stay on task, stupid. Wait, what is my task?

"Guess you're smarter than I thought," he says.

Damn right I am.

He scratches his stubble in thought. "Why'd you leave Calah?"

I shrug. "Does it matter?" He puts his hand palm up towards me as if to say, 'I dunno, does it?'

Smart ass.

I get up and check on the food. He follows me and stands expectantly by me while I dump half of it onto a plate. Oh no he didn't. I am NOT serving you, dickhead. I plunk down on the pallet I woke up on and start eating. He gives me a look and takes my plate from me.

"Motherfu-" I say while trying to get up. He pushes me back down mid-word, making me tumble over myself, and walks a few feet away to sit down with my food. I glare at him while he starts eating it, which makes him laugh that ironic laugh again. I grab the InstaMeat, which has more meat left in it than I put on my plate. I was at least trying to be sensitive to his body mass. Fucker.

I eat all of the meat, which is more than my stomach can handle, while trying to convince myself not to castrate him in his sleep. It would be a shame to get rid of the lovely boner I've seen in his pants ever since I met him. Good god, the man is as horny as I am. And his equipment would probably rip me in half. An acceptable sacrifice as long as he's a good fuck.

Damn it. My mind hates me.

He finishes before me, and fishes through his bag for a bottle of wine, which he starts chugging. He's halfway done with it when I finish, so I walk over and grab it from him.

"That stuff is strong," he tries to warn. I polish the rest off, burp, and examine the label, not even phased. Furyans can handle very strong liquor.

I toss the bottle back to him. "Pretty good. Kind of tart. My uncle collected wine, among other things. His was always weak to my taste, but he liked it alright."

Riddick puts the bottle back in his bag. "Were you raised by your uncle?"

I sit back on my pallet. "Yeah. He was my mom's brother. Kind of clueless. Disappeared about five years ago. His ship was never found." I have a two second thought of missing him, but then I remember how much of an ass he was. "Paris Ogilvie. Dumbass." I say the last part to myself, but Riddick hears it anyway.

He half laughs. "Paris Ogilvie. He WAS a dumbass."

Did my ears just go psycho? "You knew my uncle?" I half ask half state.

He looks at me, solemn now. "I was there when he died."

G-G

Yeah yeah, you all know about her uncle and blah. Had to put it anyways :P


	12. Ch11: Khio and wet dreams

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

To all those people who keep bitching about having to wait for Riddick and Lysia to fuck: Your bitching is not helping my creative atmosphere. I have stopped writing stories in the past from too many people bitching at me. Get a clue, seriously. It's irritating. I'll write that part when I want to and not before. As Lysia would say, "Keep quiet or you'll lose a finger." And as I've told my readers before, "If you don't like it, keep it to yourself and leave me alone! No one is making you read it!"

G-G

Chapter 11

G-G

It's hard to sleep with the knowledge Riddick just told me about my uncle. Not to mention it's hard to sleep with this much beef next to me, aka. Riddick. Somehow I end up nodding off and as I suspected, I start dreaming about Riddick and me together. In a bed. Having sex. And having a damn good time doing it.

I feel his penis inside me, filling me in a way that feels so delicious, I wonder if I'm really dreaming or if it's actually happening to me. My fingers rest on his arms, gripping them slowly, feeling their strength under the smooth skin. God, smooth skin is so hot.

He starts moving inside me and I feel myself already close to my release. I grab onto his shoulders and make small noises of pleasure. I feel so warm and so sexy. This isn't me. I always feel cold inside and I never feel beautiful.

With Riddick, I would feel those things.

I start crying a little as Riddick keeps thrusting. The two things I long to feel and can never have. I'm so tired of living a half-life. I never get the things that I want. I'm tired of thinking how unfair it all is. I'm tired of complaining.

Riddick's lips move against my hair. "Let it go, Lysia. Be free of your fears."

His voice brings me over the edge and I gasp, waking myself up. I feel my orgasm fading away as I look for Riddick.

He's gone.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_Lysia took the news well about her uncle. I can tell she never cared much for him, but he was her only family and that in itself is painful to hear._

_She drifts off to sleep and within minutes, her smell erupts in desire. Instant hardening in my pants. Jesus Christ, she does that a lot. I can tell the nature of her dream from the noises she's making and the way her toes are curling. Wonder if she's dreaming about me?_

_I can't help myself now. My dick has been without relief for too long and she just smells too damn good. I move over to sit next to her, where her scent is the strongest, and pull myself out of my pants. I start fisting myself, slowly, just taking in her body and breathing in her scent. Fuck it feels so good. I'm already too close to draw it out. That's what she does to me. She makes me as sensitive as a teenager._

_She gasps loudly, making me groan and squirt into my palm. My hips twitch, lifting me off the floor a few times. I bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly as my body calms down and I clean myself._

_I look back at her face and there's tears running down her cheeks. I cup her head and wipe them away. Why is she so upset? I bring my lips to her forehead and kiss it gently. Her scent explodes and she moans in pleasure. Holy shit she just came in her sleep. That's fucking HOT!_

_I hear movement outside the building and run out to see what it is. My eyes see the purple heat in the darkness. Scouts. Fuck. That loser didn't learn. Lysia is my woman. Any other man would've given up after one of my ass-kickings._

_Does he know something I don't?_

G-G

I change into comfortable pj pants and a sports bra. If I have nice abs, I might as well show them off. I've already heated up one of the crappy army meals when Riddick comes back. He rips off his tank top and faces away from me while resting his clasped hands on the back of his neck.

I lift a spoon of mush, I mean refried beans, to my mouth. "There's food if you want it, Mr. Riddick."

He grunts. "Call me Riddick, girl, or call me Death."

I roll my eyes. He thinks he's so bad. I could take him.

Maybe.

Khio starts meowing, so I slowly open the box to check on him. He's so cold and tired that he doesn't care when I put my hand on him and lift him out of the box. His meows are faint and sickly. Damn it.

"Told you to get rid of that thing," Riddick says in a 'we're fucked because you didn't listen' voice.

"I didn't ask _your_ opinion, Riddick." I get up and stuff the kitten in my bra between by boobs so he can get warm. I throw on a jacket, straps my knives onto my waist and start to leave the basement. Riddick flies to the exit and stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demands.

"There should be a pet doctor here. I'm going to find him and get Khio better." I point to the kitten, showing how sick he is and emphasizing my boobs to Riddick so he'll let me do what I want.

"You…..named it…" He growls low in his throat and goes to get his jacket. The sound pulls at my control and I have to pet Khio to keep myself off of Riddick. Does he realize how irresistible he is? And animalistic noises aren't helping.

"Come on. Let's fix the little troublemaker," he says in a grumpy voice.

I laugh to myself and follow him into the night. He stays a few feet in front of me, clearly pissed off, but he doesn't falter in following scents to find the doctor. I can tell that's what he's doing because whenever I smell animals, he turns towards the scent.

We eventually find a group of medical buildings. I translate the signs and start walking towards the one that says, 'Mammal Care.'

Riddick grabs my arm, almost in a painful grip, and pulls me back.

"What the fuck are you doing, girl?" he asks, as if I just walked towards a building full of gang bosses.

"Walking," I answer as if it should be completely obvious to him.

He gives me a 'go to hell' look and scouts the building for enemies. Like I wouldn't have smelled if there was any weapons or hitmen nearby. I wait for him to finish and give him a sarcastic face.

"Finished? Can I go inside without getting killed? Or is the doctor a known mercenary?" I'm half pissed and half amused as hell.

He tries the door and discovering it locked, kicks it down. Show off.

"Ladies first," he says just as sarcastic. I walk into the building, flipping him off as I pass him.

The building is of course, dark and empty. Riddick finds the quarters of the doctor and kicks down more doors. Okay, now he's just being rude.

He flips on the light in the bedroom. "Wake up, doc. We have a patient for you."

The doctor, an old man, lifts his night capped head up and sees us. When he starts flipping out, I realize what he's seeing. A huge muscled man and a bad ass woman with knives strapped to her. Not exactly the average tea party attendees.

The doctor puts his glasses on while backing into a corner of the room. "What is the meaning of-" Riddick cuts him off by grabbing his nightgown and lifting him two feet in the air.

"You look at the kitten, you tell us what's wrong, you give us medicine, and then you never speak a word about us to anyone. Got it?" The doctor practically nods his head off at Riddick, making me have to stop from laughing. Riddick drags him by the arm to one of the exam rooms.

Riddick stands next to me with his huge arms crossed over his chest, surveying the doctor like he'll slice him in two if he does something wrong. The doctor works fast (who wouldn't) and fixes Khio's leg, gives him a shot and gives me kitten formula with a bottle.

Riddick ushers me back out as soon as the doctor's done. Geez. Overreaction much? I don't protest and follow silently until we get back to our hideout. Khio, who slept the whole way, gets put back in his box and I pick my dinner back up and start eating again. Riddick sits down near me and starts eating some jerky he had in his bag.

Why is he throwing such a fit about Khio? It's not like getting rid of the kitten would lower our chances of being found, if people were actually after us.

"Your boyfriend isn't giving up that easy, girl. He's trying to find us. That cat will compromise your safety."

"That's so noble of you to care, Riddick." Sarcasm. "If it hasn't escaped your notice, I can take care of myself." I motion to my knives and guns.

"Just because you're a walking arsenal doesn't mean you know how to defend yourself."

I get up. "God, you're a dick." I stop on my way to get a pillow and realize why Riddick is so pissed at me.

He cares.

I look over at him and repeat the thought in my mind. He cares. He cares for me. He cares about me. I walk over to him, bend down, and give him a neck hug.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you, Riddick," I whisper.

He hugs me back and then tells me the best thing I've ever heard.

"You have five seconds to get to the other side of the room before I rip your clothes off and make love to you."

G-G


	13. Ch12: That heavenly scent

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Did I not make it clear enough to you people? Either shut up, or blow up. I have no problem with constructive criticism, but people trying to write my story for me is different. So why don't all of you and your dogs KISS MY ASS! Oh, and you're half the reason I haven't felt like updating, I hope you know.

Sorry for the delay, I've had a family crisis the past three months so yeah, I've been too busy and depressed to work, but I'm back now :)

I started work on a Cat Star Chronicles fanfic recently. I know it's dumb to fanfic a romance novel, but I can't help it! Who wouldn't want a Zetithian?

G-G

Chapter 12

G-G

I'm dead. I'm frozen. No, I'm dead. I've died and gone to heaven. Definitely in heaven. You know why?

RIDDICK JUST SAID HE WANTS TO MAKE LOVE TO ME!

Wait…..I shouldn't do this. Why shouldn't I do this again?

Who cares?

My head is still buried in Riddick's neck, so I dare to nibble on his earlobe. He doesn't throw me across the room.

"You're not going to just fuck me, Riddick?" I nibble more, but he pulls me away so he can look into my eyes.

"Not you. Never you," he says seriously, while tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "You deserve more than that."

Commence melting of my heart.

For the second time in my life, I'm stunned to silence. The first time being when I first saw this gorgeous man before me. I reach out slowly and rub my left hand over his cheek stubble. His hands on my waist and shoulder grip tighter, never breaking my eye contact.

I see the intense concentration on his face, like he's fighting his control. His eyes are so tender and loving and so unlike the Riddick I'm used to. His eyes finally dip and stare just as intently at my lips. His Adams apple bobs and he pulls me closer to him.

My mind finally turns back on and flashes a red light in my face.

Yo, remember that whole druggy thing about your scent? You want that to happen to your precious Riddick here? I start pushing away from him, but it's completely useless. He's stronger than me and my resistance isn't wholehearted anyway.

"Nooo," I whimper, a mere inches away from paradise, aka. his lips, still uselessly pressing against his shoulders. His hands move up to cup my face and the wonderful feel of them almost melts my resolve. Almost.

I don't even realize that I'm crying until his fingers wipe away falling tears on my cheeks. I'm crying over this man, and I've never cried my entire life.

I'm such a dunce.

"Let it go," he whispers, pulling me closer to his lips. And me being the idiot I am, listened to him. With one more whimper, I dive forward, knocking Riddick over and planting my lips on his.

"I need you, Riddick," I say between kisses. "Oh God, I need you." I immerse myself in his arms, the kisses he rains on my face fueling my desire. I feel literally as if I will explode if he doesn't take me within the next five minutes.

"I know, I know," he whispers to me. I suction his head to mine like it's my last lifeline and don't even process the noise when I hear a zipper. Riddick rips my pants off and I bite the cord in his neck in response.

Before I can respond, he plunges into me, breaking my virginity. I cry out in pain, but it instantly turns into pleasure as Riddick thrusts into me over and over. He doesn't even seem to be coherent, like his animal side completely overtook his brain and the only thing he can think of is fucking me. Fine by me, I think with a grin.

Suddenly it's over. My first time lasted less than five minutes and I was on top; not to mention he was fully clothed and I had my shirt on. Not exactly how I pictured it. I didn't even have an orgasm.

Riddick picks me up, with his still hard self inside me, and walks over to my pallet. He lays me down gently and proceeds to fuck me until I pass out from the pleasure.

G-G

_R.B.R._

_I wake up immersed in my mate's scent. Hmm, I've never thought of anyone as my mate before. Interesting…_

_I roll over to look at her sleeping. She's wearing a green tank top with her lower half naked. A growl escapes my throat. She's so sexy like that. I probably fucked her over ten times last night. I just couldn't stop. I start to lean over so I can wake her up with more fucking, but my brain suddenly wakes up._

_FUCK! I let myself off guard last night! That pisser could've walked in and I wouldn't have even noticed! I jump up from the bed and get dressed, bolting out of the hidden entrance to check the area._

G-G

I'm curled in a ball when I wake up, which is slightly uncomfortable. I stretch out, kitty style, and get up. Khio is scratching his box, so I crawl over and talk happily away to calm him down.

Riddick isn't around, but it doesn't surprise me. I'm willing to bet that last night didn't change him one bit. It sure changed me though. I munch on an energy bar with a grin and let the still-there afterglow overtake me. Now THIS was worth waiting for! My entire body is relaxed and warm and yummy feeling.

I'm quiet enough to hear my own heartbeat, and all of the sudden I notice that I can hear a second beat in my ears. What the fuck? I sit up and feel around my chest and stomach. One heart. No baby….hopefully. And if there is, it can't develop fast enough in one night for me to hear its heartbeat. I still myself and hear the second heartbeat again. It sounds like whoever owns it is running, as it's much faster than my own.

With a shrug, I get back up and store the mystery away for later analysis. Carefully, I peel away the bandage on my nose and find that I can smell again. Hallelujah! I was beginning to become extremely irritated with myself. Not having my sense of smell is like not tasting my food, or not feeling sex. Totally defeats the purpose.

I shove some scraps into Khio's air hole and watch him gobble it up. I risk a finger inside the box and instead of freaking out, he sniffs it with interest and rubs it with his little cheek. He likes me! I almost start celebrating before I realize that there's a scent in this room I didn't smell before.

The heavenly manly smell. It's everywhere in this room. I start grabbing clothes and blankets so sniff them. They're drenched in the scent. My underwear starts to soak in my wetness. That smell…..I moan to myself. Where's it coming from? Who brought it here? Was it me? Did I bring something with me that's carrying the scent?

"Lysia," I hear behind me. I turn to see Riddick, sweaty and dirty (not that I complaining, he looks hot like that). I take a step forward with a grin and then it hits me.

Riddick's scent. It runs over me like a fireball. The heavenly smell is HIM! I stagger slightly with how heavy the smell is in my nose and Riddick catches me, pulling me against him.

"Riddick," I moan, capturing his lips in mine. The scent is so powerful, I can feel my juices dripping down my legs. God, this is so much better than afterglow! His lips and tongue taste so good, just like the scent, only dipped in sugar. Riddick, completely oblivious as to why I'm suddenly grabbing him like the last piece of cheesecake, grabs my ass with both hands and pulls me up to straddle his waist.

I kiss him so hard, I suddenly feel a little strange. Mmm, I can feel my cock rubbing against my mate. God, it feels so good….

HOLY SHIT! I pull away and stare into Riddick's eyes. I don't have a cock! For a few seconds, it was almost like I was….no, that's impossible. I shake my head to clear it and lean in for another kiss.

BOOM!

The room shakes from a stun gun blast, which thankfully missed us. Riddick drops me gently and runs out, cursing in a different language. I wrinkle my nose, smelling another scent. Razhir.

"Hello, my dear." I freeze, hearing his voice behind me. "I'd call you your name, but I never caught your name."

"That's because I didn't offer it, douche." It takes everything I have to keep my voice steady. My normal reaction to his scent doesn't happen. Weird…

Why would – oh damn. Stupid fucking tranquil-

Blackness.


	14. Ch13: More cheese please

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Yeah I know I know. Believe me, not updating this story has been KILLING me. I thoroughly apologize to the 122 people who have this story on their alerts, the 77 people who have it on their favs, the 63 people who have me on author alert and the group of aff fans I send updates to. And also my two bffs who are reading this story. Don't kill me!

Nothing like "Mona Lisa Overdrive" to put you in the Riddick spirit :D

G-G

Chapter 13

G-G

Turn the fucking lights off! Didn't we already have this conversation?

I moan, and once again realize that part of my pain is monster headache related. Where's the fucking pain pills when you need them. God. I grab a pillow and shove it over my head, silently registering that I'm back in my old prison, only this time I'm dressed in a skimpy nightgown that isn't doing its job to cover my body up. My boobs aren't small by a long shot and one fatal move on my part will cause some major popping out. The bastard didn't even leave my underwear on me.

I get up, keeping the pillow on my head and walk over to open the door. My old hitman baldy friend is standing out in the hallway with his tacky shotgun.

"You," I say in a broken voice, wincing at the hallway's light. "Pain pills and clothes. Pronto." God, this dart must've been stronger than the last one. I can hardly stand up. He doesn't move, clutching his shotgun like it's the only thing that makes him all tough and authoritative. "Jesus Christ," I mutter to myself. I toss the pillow, distracting him long enough to grab his shotgun and deliver a crushing blow to his skull. Hitmen are too fucking easy. I pull his red leather duster off of him and put it on over the skimpy nightgown, buttoning a few of the middle buttons.

I stumble down the hallway and shove open the door at the end, almost falling over as it opens. I'm greeted, of course, by Razhir's throne room.

"Razhir, you bastard," I groan, putting my hands up to shield the light.

"Ah, you're awake," Razhir says in a voice like he's been waiting afternoon tea for me or something. "I apologize for your discomfort. The tranquilizer darts I used on you and the Furyan male had to be extra potent in order to work properly. The last one I used on you didn't last twenty minutes."

I put a finger up to stop his speech, eyes still closed against the light. "Whoa whoa whoa. Furyan male?" I stumble forward, feeling with my bare feet the cold tile floor and occasional carpet rug. "What Furyan male?" I smell the room instinctively. A few men with guns. Wine. Cheese. Cake. Razhir, though this time it's the normal skin smell that I'd noticed before I got knocked out. His smell is no longer potent to me.

"The bald one you were hiding out with." I hear Razhir sip some wine out of a glass, still not really registering his words. My feet hit stairs, almost making me fall over in surprise. I climb up them and grab the wine bottle, downing it. My headache lessens and I open my eyes finally. Razhir is sporting a broken nose, far worse than mine was, and has a bandaged arm, my treat.

"You know," I say while picking up a piece of cake and popping it in my mouth. "You're pretty stupid, Razhir. The beautiful maiden you stole just so happens to be a trained killer. Not only that, Riddick is only better than me by a tiny bit and you can bet your ridiculous throne room that he's coming here to whip your butt. Again." Okay, Riddick is way better than me. I could tell that from having his incredible strength above me all night. But hey, I don't have to admit it to anyone. SO not my style.

Razhir reaches up and strokes my thigh with a greasy finger. I side step him and steal a piece of cheese from his plate.

"I might be a little stupid, my dear. But you don't understand why I need you so badly," he says while surveying my body like a buffet table. Only a true moron wouldn't understand why he 'needs me so badly.' I can see that tent, Mr. Nonchalant. I roll my eyes, mouth full of food, and turn away so he can only admire my ass, which admittedly is pretty awesome. I hear him get up and stand a few inches behind me. "A Furyan female with no mate. You're worth a king's ransom," he breathes, dangerously close to my neck.

I snort. "Sex slavery isn't really my cup of tea, dude. Nor is being your hired gun." He knows what Furyan females can do. I'm SO not going to have sex with men and then kill them.

His hand snakes from my back to my belly. "I have no intention of selling you or making you my personal killer. I intend to make you my mate."

I snort again, trying not to break out into laughter. "Dude, SO not on my agenda. You're gonna have to find someone else."

"There is no one else, pet. I have looked long and hard for a Furyan female." Heh, long and hard. "That Furyan male will not possess you. I will." My eyes widen as his words suddenly click in my brain. Riddick is a Furyan? I drop my cheese and turn around, bringing Razhir's head down and kissing his forehead.

"I LOVE you, you big douche!" Razhir smiles evilly and grabs my ass with both hands. "Whoa, dude. Not THAT way. Hands off the merchandise." I punch him in the abs and pick up my cheese, dusting it off before I take another bite.

Riddick is Furyan! Now I can finally be with a man who won't get drugged out by my scent! Before I can think more on it, my legs wobble and my sight blacks out.

No...no...NO! He took her! He took my mate!

I cough up cheese, my heart beating wildly as I come back. What the fuck was that? It's like I was...inside Riddick's head! I feel my chest for my heartbeat. Normal. The wild pounding is in my head. Riddick's heart. I look up at Razhir, who is still sporting a boner I have no doubt he wants to use on me. Despite being shaken by my sudden kick into Riddick's head, I put on my normal face: sarcastic indifference.

"Can I have my underwear back, pervert?" I grab more cake. Why can't I stop eating?

"It's easier to mate if there's nothing in the way," he says with a grin that makes me want to punch him again. God, he's getting on my nerves.

"You men and your one track minds. How do you know I'm not already 'mated' as you put it?"

"You scent is potent and sensual. A mated Furyan female would smell normal to me. But you…." He gets closer to me, sticking that boner into my ass. Bad manners, dude. "You smell like sex and lust. One minute in your presence and every Furyan male alive would be at your feet, begging to take you." I hear him inhale the scent of my hair. "Our cocks hard, weeping to sink deep inside you. Every nerve in our body alive, only for you."

I'm not gonna lie, his words are turning me on. And I know he smells it, because he reaches closer, grinding into my ass. From the feel, he's got a pretty impressive package, but it's nothing compared to Riddick's. Hehe. At the thought of Riddick, my brain registers that Razhir is getting a little grabby, so I shove him away and he lands hard on his ass. Booyah.

"How many times do we have to go over this? No touchy. Do you have any more cheese?" I pick up the last few crumbs with my finger and nibble them.

A huge explosion sounds, announcing something I was waiting for.

Riddick's here, baby.

G-G


	15. Ch14: The Twuth

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Merry LATE Christmas and Happy LATE New Year, Bitches ;)

If anyone has trouble understanding Lysia in this chapter, let me know and I'll translate :)

i-i

Chapter 14

i-i

Riddick slams through the huge gaudy doors in Razhir's throne room, flipping over himself and landing in a sexy pose. My eyes automatically travel to his package, which is hard and lovely. Mind on the game, Lys. Mind on the game. Yes, blood. Kill. Fight. Penis. No. Stop that. Argh! Kill. Break bones. Mmm boner. No!

Riddick is already kicking serious butt, which is totally awesome and hot. Some moments deserve awesome theme music. Riddick kicking butt is one of those moments. It suddenly occurs to me that I'm standing here like a stupid cheerleader and not helping sexy pants fight off the stupid hitmen. I take one step forward to help and Razhir is there, putting a knife to my neck. He shoves a needle into my arm and I fall limp against him.

Cheat. Er.

Well, at least he knows I'd kick his butt if I wasn't drugged. My head is still clear, but I can't move my arms or legs. Fucker. Ironically, Riddick stops fighting. Weird. I would've expected him to just kick butt and free me. Two bigger hitmen, that aren't bleeding, seriously broken, or dead, grab Riddick's arms and bring him roughly up to Razhir and me.

"You okay, Lys?" he says in a voice like I'm not important to him. One of those, "You okay, pal?" kind of things. As if he didn't have his cock shoved in me all night.

"Mguess," I mutter, my tongue a little numb. Why should I talk to you? Acting like Lysia doesn't matter to you. Unacceptable!

"Mr. Riddick," Razhir says. Even without looking, I can tell his face is one of those "I have you in my clutches and can do whatever I want because I'm the big bad warlord" numbers. Wait, only I'm allowed to call him Mr. Riddick, pal! "I advise you play by my rules with this woman, or I swear, I will take her from you in two seconds." I snort. Like he could take me anywhere. Delusional people are so cute. "You should be congratulated, Mr. Riddick. Using your own brute force instead of your vast army. Any normal man would use his followers to get his work done." I snort again. Razhir's followers always get their asses kicked. Razhir gets his work done by cheating. Wait….army?

"Whas he talling abou?" I ask, opening eyes that I didn't realize I had closed. Oddly enough, Riddick and Razhir knew what I was saying.

"Lysia," Riddick begins. Oh fuck. That's the, "oh did I forget to mention this monumental thing about myself" voice.

Razhir brightens up. "Has he not told you, my dear? Your Furyan is the king of the Necromancers."

"Wha? You illed the Fur-yams?"

"He did, my dear," Razhir says in a purr. I ain't your kitty-cat, dickhead.

I wait for denial. Anything to keep Riddick in my good graces.

Riddick sighs. Oh god, here it comes. "He's right, Lys. I'm the king of the Necromancers."

"Couldda men-ton tha, ath-hoe," I say, my head lolling. I attempt to swipe Riddick's shin with my leg, but my body doesn't cooperate and I just fall forward. My boobs pop out before Riddick can catch me and his attempt to put them back in the nightgown serves to further embarrass me when I try to slap him and all my hand does is land on his crotch. Score two for my body not obeying and making me look like a tramp.

Riddick ignores my whines and grunts and gently puts my boobs to right, while taking my hand off his penis. Surprisingly, Razhir does nothing besides watch. Pervert.

"Lemme guh, dick," I spit out. Literally. Saliva came out of my mouth and landed on Riddick's perfection. Razhir is getting a sex change when this shit wears off.

"I don't think she wants to stay with you, your majesty." I can SO hear the smugness in Razhir's voice. Why am I looking at the ceiling now…

"She's coming with me, Razhir. Thanks for drugging her." Riddick bends to pick me up.

Razhir steps closer to us. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't realize you needed your dick sucker conscious. My mistake."

I can feel every single muscle in Riddick tense in anger and wonder why he doesn't go ape shit on this prick. He's a better man than me, I guess. Hehe, man.

Somehow my arms obey me enough to let me swat the air in front of Riddick. I was actually trying to slap his face, but I guess it was close enough. Then I add, with more projectile spittle involved, "Not goin with you."

Riddick's face remains blank, but I can see a muscle tick in his jaw. "Lys, you can't stay here. With him."

"Wath me." I try to pull away, but my head just dips forward and lands on Riddick's nipple. "Ga damn ih!"

i-i

_R.B.R_

_My blood is boiling so hot, I can hardly think. This bastard stole my woman and now she refuses to come back with me. One thrust of my cock and she'll be singing a different tune. I pick her up and start to leave. I feel her spit on me again and her feeble attempt to kick my balls._

"_Puh me dow, rie nah!" I almost laugh at her frustration over her thick tongue, but her tone stops me. She's serious. "An don call me Lythia, ath if I mean thum-thing to you."_

_Fine. I was an idiot to trust you in the first place, you stupid bitch. You'll be easier to replace than Carolyn. At least she stayed with me. And little Jack. I meant more to her than a quick fuck. I've been bending over backwards for this woman and she tries to send me packing._

_I drop her on the floor, ignoring when she cries out in pain, and try to take a step forward. My legs won't move. I can't leave me woman. My mate. My eyes flick back to her, but her face is on the ground and I only see her hair._

"_Ath-hoe," she whispers._

_I'm gone._

o-o

I hear the door slam and Riddick's smell grows dim. He left. He left me. He's gone. Bye bye. I turn my head so I'm not resting on my nose, and shut my eyes.

For the first time, when his dick wasn't inside me, he called me by my name. It wasn't "girl" or "hey you." I thought that when he would use my name, it would mean he cared.

But he left. That means he doesn't care. And he lied. That means he's a bastard.

King of the Necromancers. I'm such an idiot!

"Are you alright, Lysia, pet?" Razhir puts his hand on my ass and pats it, like I'm a horse.

"Dih-n you hear me? Don call me Lythia. I don lie you." God damn tongue!

"Oh, it doesn't matter if you like me or not, Lysia. Once you're my mate, you'll be bonded to me. You'll hear my heartbeat. My smell will drive you wild with passion, even more than it did before. And better yet…." He strokes my ass lower and lower, no doubt loving that I can't stop him. "I'll become powerful and strong."

My eyes pop open. "Wha?"

"A mated Furyan couple can share their strength…. or one can willingly transfer their strength to the other. I'll finally be strong and my pathetic weak body will become yours. No doubt that was the plan of your precious Furyan. He mates with you and then steals your strength, becoming unstoppable as the King of the Necromancers."

I feel a tear fall down my face and it makes my nose itch. He wouldn't. Riddick wouldn't.

"Wha make you think I'll ag-ee?"

Razhir's probing finger finds my pussy and gives it a tickle. "Because I'll kill you and your precious Furyan if you don't." I hold in my sob, my intense anger forgotten. My freedom was being stolen from me. "I almost thought you two were mated when I found you. Good thing you weren't or you'd both be dead."

He picks me up and carries me back to the bedroom bunker. The room goes dark and I pass out before my head hits the pillow.


	16. Ch15: Freak between the sheets

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

IF ANYONE WANTS E-MAIL UPDATES, SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!

Necromongers! Now I feel stupid . Oh and Riddick didn't explain because he got pissed off, and like me, hates justifying himself. He left her because she told him to and he was too mad to care what happened to her.

I apologize for taking so long to update this story, as well as my others. I got pregnant Summer 2011 and moved to a house with no internet, and no computer. I just now got a new laptop, and delivered my baby girl, so I promise to finish my stories and stop making my fans wait! I really am sorry that I've let my stories go so long without an update, and I know it's frustrating to wait forever for a new chapter. For those of you who have stuck with me, I salute you.

i-i

Chapter 15

i-i

_R.B.R._

_Bastard._

_My feet slosh dirty water on the street. I don't even know where I'm going, but wherever it is, I'll be there first._

_Bastard ass._

_I pass by the old cement warehouse I found for us and hear Khio (great, now I'm calling it by its name) crying out for Lys. Unbidden, I have images flash into my head of crushing the kitten's bones. I shake my head, droplets of sweat flying off it. Killing animals for fun isn't like me. I kill for food and to survive. And when I'm pissed off. But never non-food animals, or women and children. That's one thing the Necromongers don't have: morals. They kill everything, even little kittens, without flinching or staying up at night with guilt._

_Bastard ass bitch._

_Ruthless killers. Guess that's why no one likes them. Maybe I should reform the pussies, now that I'm king and all. That would take a lot of effort, and executions. Maybe I should just….._

_Bastard ass bitch fucker._

_I stop walking, finally annoyed that my efforts to keep my mind off the situation aren't working. Each time it creeps up, a new word is added to my opinion of Razhir. Bastard ass bitch fucker dick-_

_Wait…._

_Bitch fucker._

_Lysia._

_My fingernails dig into my hands and draw blood. He'll touch her naked body. I roar in anger, so loud I hear about twenty guard dogs whimper in fear. If he touches my mate, I'll kill him._

_I'll kill-_

_All of the sudden I notice what's in front of me._

_Shit, the flunkies are here._

i-i

Ah, no more stupid headache. I lift my arms to stretch, but one doesn't go far.

Oh fuck wank bugger shitting ass head and hole!

I am SO NOT tied to a bed and naked! ASS. HOLE. I panic. Being restrained in any way scares the living shit out of me. Knowing that someone could walk in and start touching me, not stopping even if I beg them to. I start to cry, too scared to be tough, and tug half-heartedly at my bonds. I might be a badass killer, but I'm still a woman.

Every noise in the hallway is Razhir coming to rape me. Every voice is a hitman waiting for his turn. Keep it together. Just remember Riddick touching you and it won't be so bad.

Razhir emerges after an hour of constant terror, which made my head start to throb. He smiles at me, wearing a pair of pants that is missing the crotch piece, leaving his tool hanging in the wind. My mind registers a few snide comments I could give, since Riddick's cock is way more impressive, but I'm too afraid.

"It's been many years since I had a woman," Razhir muses. His right hand creeps down and strokes his dick, his gaze travelling up and down my naked body.

"No doubt the brothels all turn you away," I say quietly, lacking my normal strength. "Must be your sweaty smell." I gulp.

He sniffs a few times, his nose still taped up. "You still smell incredible. But it seems my smell does nothing to you anymore."

I bend one stiff leg in a stretch. "Should it?"

"All Furyan males will smell potent to you, each scent slightly different, depending on your attraction to them. Once you become mated, only your mate's smell will remain potent, and other Furyan males will smell normal."

Only my mate's smell will…..Oh god.

"I've heard of Furyan females still smelling powerful even after bonding with their mate. Some of our females can have two mates, if they wish. You, on the other hand, will only have me." He walks closer and some of his pre-cum drips onto me. "I'll fuck you senseless whenever I choose and you won't have the strength to fight me." His hand stroked faster. "I'll take you from behind and pound you until you can't cum anymore. You'll be my sex slave, and you'll love every damn minute of it. I'll even let you have females to pleasure you when I'm gone. If you beg me."

Don't chuck. "Sorry, I'm not into cooter."

"You'll be into whatever I say you're into, slave."

I furrow my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Who died and made you my master?"

His hand came fast, slapping my face, leaving it dripping with his cock fluid. "I will beat you if you anger me. Be nice, and I'll be gentle your first time. I won't make it hurt when I break your virgin pussy open."

Geez, this guy is weird. Talk about a freak beneath the sheets.

"I'm not a-"

"Silence," he says loudly, moving to straddle me, his huge, but still not my kind of huge, cock right next to my not-virgin vagina. "I will finally be strong." He starts to rub my pussy with his cock, sliding up and down, hitting my clit…..and not turning me on in the slightest. He notices. "Why are you not dripping wet for me?"

The door slams open, and two men stand in the doorway. I recognize their clothing, and scowl. Necromongers.

"You will remove yourself from the woman," the bigger of the two says, his voice so formal he could've been discussing tea flavors.

"You and what ar-" Razhir turns and sees who they are. Yep. THAT army. The smaller one shoots his weapon and Razhir falls down dead. Fuck.

"Hey! My kill!" The two men break my bonds and one hands me a robe, which even closed dips to show my cleavage and part of my stomach. They then escort me to the throne room, which is now filled with Necromongers. I instantly look for Riddick, to my own annoyance, and find him sitting on the throne, looking very hot. I hate him for looking hot.

He stands up and walks down the stairs towards me. "Lys, you're alright?" I nod, and don't add to it. "I'm so relieved," he says with a smile, which isn't sarcastic at all. He reaches out for me and I step away.

"No touchy. I still haven't forgiven you."

His eyes narrow. "I didn't do shit to you, girl." Hmm. Piss him off and I go from 'Lys' to 'girl.'

"Oh really? How about you didn't tell me you're the king of the piss-ants who killed my father! And how you were going to steal my strength!"

Now he looks perplexed. "Steal your strength?"

"Yes! That was your game, wasn't it? Steal my strength and then you'll be unstoppable! I can't believe I fell in love with you!" I start to stomp off, but his large hand grabs my arm, and pulls me to his chest.

"You love me, Lys?" Back to 'Lys,' eh?

I hesitate. I can't tell him the truth, or he'll walk all over me. "No, asshole. I don't love you."

He holds me against his chest, which is half bare and way too hot for us to be in public. "You damn liar." He crushes his lips to mine, and my body betrays me, heating me to a burning level. "I'll never hurt you, Lys."

I pull away and stare into his brown eyes. "Now who's lying." I walk out the door and don't look back.

-i-


	17. Final Chapter

Author's note: Riddick's thoughts are italicized/separated since this is Lysia's narrative.

I know, it's been a few months! Let me just say I have a hard life, and it has been extra stressful lately. I'm a complete perfectionist, and I don't update unless my chapters are perfect, so when I'm stressed out and depressed, I don't even want to write. Everyone who has stuck with me through this story, you mean a lot to me. Everytime I get an email telling me someone new has favourited this story, I just glow :) I've really enjoyed this story, and Lysia became a special character to me. Makes me wish I could write another story with her in it! So, finally, the final chapter, which is shorter than I would like.

P.S. I'm GOING to write some not-so-PG-rated chapters soon, one being their first night of passion, and the second being a kind of mini-sequel. I can't post the link, since fanfiction edits all links that have fanfiction in them, but if you find "lizzielove" on the adult fanfiction site, that's where this story and the extra chapters will be. If you can't find it, message me on here and I'll help you out!

-i-

Final Chapter

-i-

I know he's following me. It's like a game we play, a sensual dance, my movements mirrored by his. I can't forgive him. And I can't live without him. We're a pair already, mates for life. I can feel his heartbeat in my head, and when he's hungry, it makes me ravenous. My nourishment becomes his fuel, and his becomes mine. When he feels sick, I become ill. His arousal seeps through me as if I was the one feeling it. If he died…I know my soul would as well. Did my parents feel such a bond? Losing my mother killed my father's spirit, but she was human. The bond between them couldn't have been this strong.

I long to speak to him. For months now, it's been a game of hide and seek. The Necromongers left the planet a week after I left him, and then his presence popped up behind me. Why had they left him? Necromongers never abandon their king. But I get no words from him. Nothing but a shadow, and every so often, a whiff of his scent, the thing that had started all of this.

We're both too stubborn to apologize. But it doesn't matter. The bond is unbreakable. If we never end the silence, he will shadow me for the rest of our lives.

Finally, it's too much for me. I can't handle being away from my Riddick. I wait until I know he'll be sleeping, and after leaving Khio asleep at my camp site, I follow his scent to a tree where he's sleeping in the branches.

I fire one shot into the air, and relish his jump of surprise. "Wake up, your majesty."

He glares down at me. "Had enough fun? How many months do I have to follow you before you admit you were a jackass?"

I glare back. "I'm here now, aren't I? Don't be a jerk or I'll walk away and make you chase me again." I look down at the ground. "I never admit defeat. But….I can't keep doing this." I fiddle with the knives strapped to my hips. "I…need you."

"What was that?"

I look up and glower at him. "I'm not repeating it, asshole. Now get your ass down here and hug me."

He quickly jumps down from the branch onto the ground. I wince, trying not to look at him, waiting for a cocky walk, or a snappy remark to make fun of me. Instead, I feel his arms close around me, hugging me to him.

"Next time, don't wait five months," he says gently, stroking my hair.

I half laugh, trying to not start sobbing. "You're one to talk." I bury my head in his chest, which is as high as my head goes. "By the way, you get really aroused at lunchtime. It's annoying." He slaps my ass playfully and lifts me up off the ground.

"I've missed those eyes, Lys," he says while looking up at me, with the cutest smile ever.

"How did you get the Necromongers to leave?"

He sighs, turning serious. "At first they wouldn't. They insisted I come back with them to the Underverse. So I faked my death." I reach out quickly to stroke his head, the thought of his actual death too terrible to imagine. "I picked a guy from the ranks, and framed him. Now he's the king. So, the entourage is gone, and you're not allowed to hate me."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Mr. Riddick," I say with fake indignance, putting my hands on my hips. He drops me, and follows with his ironic chuckle. I sweep his legs, making him land next to me.

"You little…" he says under his breath. I climb on top of him and rest my chin on my hand.

"You can't pretend you're not happy I'm here." I tap his forehead. "I can feel your emotions. You're so happy, you're about to pee your pants."

Too quickly for me to react, he flips us over, positioning his tool right over my box, and presses deeply. "You're also so turned on, you've soaked through your shorts and you're getting my pants wet." I gasp, about to have an orgasm, because he's right. I might have to consider only wearing dark colours after this….

"Riddick," I moan against his neck. He presses harder, making me shoot off, squirting into my shorts, making the leaves underneath me soaking wet. In a daze, I feel his hips twitching, my orgasm having triggered his.

"You know," he says while trying to catch his breath. "This whole mind connection thing is really making me look like I have no stamina."

I giggle, and suckle on his neck. "I love you, Riddick," I say jokingly. We both freeze. I look up at him, shocked at my words, but suddenly realize how true they are.

He strokes my hair lovingly with his huge killer hand. "And I love you, Lysia," he says before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. His lips taste of his scent, and they drive away any doubts I might've had about him or anything else.

-i-

Cryo-sleep was never a problem again after Riddick became my mate. We left Behen and went back to Lysidas in a stolen aircraft, only occupied by us. We went into cryo naked, in the same box, and since both of us were half awake the whole time, we rubbed against each other in our sleep, which gave us a very satisfying amount of orgasms by the time the trip was over. When we woke up, I was of course majorly turned on, but Riddick was there to screw my brains out.

My uncle's house was still standing, and still full of his junk, when we got there. Riddick and I polished off his wine collection, which left us with only a buzz. Riddick set the rest of the stuff we didn't want on fire. The look of his skin glowing in the firelight made me attack him.

We didn't know too much about our heritage, so when I suddenly didn't want sex for an entire month, we didn't know why. Turns out one month a year, mated Furyan females go into heat and don't want sex. The rest of the year, we're barely fertile, so we're free to have sex all we want. But during that month, we need to be coaxed into sex, and our sex drive is zero. Riddick took it as a personal challenge, and that lead to me getting pregnant with our first child.

Khio never liked Riddick, so when I got heavy with our baby, he would circle my feet and glare if Riddick got too close. Richard Jr. became a killer quickly, sticking mainly to bugs and the occasional rogue mouse that strayed into our home, since Khio preferred to be lazy and pretend he didn't see them.

After Richard Jr. was born, my next fertile period rolled around and I got pregnant with Bryan, named after his father's middle name. Then came Paris, a daughter, named for my uncle. Even as a baby, she had the boys all over her.

For eight consecutive fertile periods, I got pregnant and had a child. After that, my fertile periods ended, and my sex drive was never interrupted again. Eight Furyan children was a lot to handle, but Riddick and I wanted to help rebuild our race. Four sons and four daughters. Daughters that could only mate with Furyans, and sons that would never feel a true mate bond with another race. Our salvation came when we heard of a Furyan colony on a distant star, far from the reach of the Necromongers.

The Necromongers still believed Riddick to be dead, which soon didn't matter when their entire world was destroyed with their own equipment, as well as every ship of theirs in space. Coincidentally, that was the year Riddick went on a trip with Richard and Bryan for their "coming of age killing spree," which he says is something all Furyan males do. He says there's no correlation.

Riddick and I still screw like rabbits, and surprisingly, all of our children had a sense of understanding about it when they were young. They knew we have to fuck or we'll go crazy, and more often than not, they pretended to have something they needed to do outside of the house when they felt the scent in the room change. When they all started to hit maturity, we moved to the Furyan colony and they all ended up mated before they hit twenty. Now we knock loudly before visiting each other.

Whenever we get pissed off, he still calls me "girl," and I still call him "Mr. Riddick." My scent never died down, like Razhir said it would, leading us to believe I was one of the Furyan females who could take two mates, but Riddick was much too possessive, and I didn't need anyone else to satisfy me. I still walked around with my personal arsenal, which made Riddick always want to screw me in dark alleys. He said the smell of steel mixed with my scent was a huge turn-on.

His scent still makes me drip like a faucet, and squirt with every orgasm, no matter how old we get. And every day I thank my lucky stars that his scent didn't belong to the mouth breathing scumbag from Behen.

-i-

P.S. Schlong is a funny word.

-i-

Teh End!


End file.
